April Showers Bring May Flowers
by Summer's Sun
Summary: [Used to be called: I Should Tell You] AU Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Full summary inside. [Complete]
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my newest story and my first attempt to write a RENT fic, so please be easy of me. Tell me what's confusing and what's not. Anyways I updated again cause there's a poll at the end that I want you guys to take. PLEASE REVIEW!

I DO NO OWN RENT!

I Should Tell You

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Prologue

(Four years earlier)

_December 24th 1985_

A fifteen year old girl bounced along the streets her best friend following closely behind her. "We have got to find someplace to live babe… We can't live on the streets for the rest of our lives." The girl had stopped moving and was starring at her best friend with her hands on her hips.

The girl's name was Mimi Marquez and her best friend was Angel Dumott-Schunard. They had both just run away from home and had no idea where to live. They had barely any money and no place to go.

"I knew we should have planned this before."

Angel finally spoke up. "But we weren't thinking… We shouldn't be so hard on ourselves."

"Angel… We have nowhere to go… We'll probably starve to death-" Mimi stopped talking as she heard screams coming from an open window on the fourth floor on the building. She glanced up and tried to listen. "Hey Ang, do you hear anything?"

Angel laughed, "Sounds interesting… Let's listen."

A man's voice, "Why didn't you tell me April? You could have killed both of us, but yet you decided not to tell me!"

"I didn't want you to get hurt! Roger… Please! You don't have it, why are you so angry?"

"Because I can't be with you anymore!"

Silence.

"I wonder what they're fighting about." Mimi quickly said and moved away from the building. There were crashes and then a girl came running down the stairs and crashed right into Angel. Angel caught the girl and gently steadied her. The girl blinked some tears away.

"Whoa honey, slow down, what's wrong?" Angel was always caring about other people.

"It's none of your damn business."

"Don't talk to her like that." Mimi shook her head and walked over to the two of them. "She's just trying to help."

"I'm-I'm sorry… I just don't feel that good." The girl finally keeled over and fell into Angel's arms.

Mimi shrugged and walked over to the brick building. "What's her problem?"

"Mimi-chica!" Angel laid the girl on top of the bench next to the building. "What are we suppose to do with her?"

"You're the one that helped her!" Angel glared at her best friend.

"Not funny."

Mimi took off her long leopard jacket and covered the young girl with it. She sighed and sat down next to the girl's head. "This is bullshit; I don't even know why you did this!"

"She's sick; it's the right thing to do."

"How would you know she's sick?"

"She's freezing cold! She was just having a fight with somebody out it."

"Alright, alright, Ang. But only for a little while, we still need to find a place to work and a place to live."

"Agreed."

-:-

(Later that Day)

The girl opened her eyes and smiled at the two other people standing above her. "Look Ang! She's awake"

It was a fifteen year old girl who said the first words. April shook her head and sat up feeling warm from underneath a leopard jacket and a red jacket. April leaned against the side of the building and exhaled deeply.

"I don't think I could ever repay you guys." April said quietly and handed the two people their jackets back. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it sweetie! We knew you needed some help, so we couldn't leave you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… For now, you wanna come upstairs to warm up? I live on the third floor."

"We would love too." April smiled and stood up before brushing off her jeans.

"I'm April."

"Mimi and this is my best friend Angel."

"Nice to meet you guys."

-:-

"So what are you two doing here… You look too young to even be around this kind of place."

"We ran away from home and now we're looking for jobs and looking for a place to stay." Mimi explained as they sat at the metal kitchen table sipping the hot tea silently.

"You ran away? From your families? That sounds familiar." April said and smiled as she stood up and walked around the apartment.

"You know, I found a way to repay you."

"You really don't need too honey!" Angel chimed in and smiled sweetly.

"No it's really ok; I could have died out there. This part of New York is very… Dangerous… I think that if you hadn't found me I could have gotten raped."

"Well I'm glad we found you then!" Mimi commented.

"You guys could stay here for as long as you want and when you find jobs, we can all pay for the rent of this apartment. I've been struggling for the past couple of years…" April trailed off and waited for the answer of the two of them.

"You know, that would be really great! Thank you so much April!" Mimi ran over and hugged her tightly. "We're going to have the best time!"

"Mmmmm, but first, let's get to know each other." April said and settled herself on the couch.

-:-

Mimi went first. She told them everything she could think about. Angel knew most of it but not all of it. Her last name was Marquez, she was fifteen, and she was addicted to drugs. It took all the pain away that she had. Mimi's mother was a failure and her father lived in California. Her parents had spilt when she was four. Her mother had remarried a rich man for his money and let him abuse her three children. Mimi ran away because she couldn't handle it anymore. She had tears in her eyes after she ended her story about herself. The story that led up to how she ended up here.

Angel went next; Angel had always been the odd ball of the family. She had always been called a boy since she was young because that's what she was born as. But now she enjoyed being a drag queen and only referred to herself as a 'she'. She understood that life in New York as a drag queen and a gay would be hard, but it was who she was and nothing was going to change that. She had run away with Mimi because they were best friends and both hated their families. Angel's family didn't except her so that's why she was here.

April Ericsson was her full name and she had lived here since she was born. Her parents were dead and she had just recently broken up with her long term boyfriend Roger Davis, the one she had been fighting with. She had just found she was HIV positive and told Roger that she was and that he should get tested. He got tested and found out that he didn't have it, but she did. They couldn't be together after that for the risk of Roger getting HIV. April didn't know how Roger didn't get HIV, but she was glad because if he had she would have felt so guilty that she had taken away his life as well as her own.

"I want you two to promise me that if you live in this house, you're not going to do drugs anymore. You won't smoke or inject anything into yourself. You're not going to die from this disease also."

"April…"

"Promise me Mimi and Angel."

"But… But…. It's the only way for me to survive." Mimi answered quickly.

"Find a new way. You're lucky that you don't already have this disease." April snapped and Mimi and Angel nodded.

"We promise you April," Angel and Mimi said in unison. "We're not going to do drugs anymore."

"Thank you guys… Now get your stuff and let's get this apartment the way we all like it." April smiled and watched the girls opened the door and go downstairs to get the bags they were carrying. She swallowed her AZT's and drank her water.

She had no idea how long she was going to live, but she was sure that she would make up for everything she did. She would save Roger, Mimi, and Angel from getting AIDS and she wouldn't fail.

End of Prologue

A/N: This is new, so go easy on me. I updated cause I wanted your opinion on this story. Here's a poll! Please take it:

**Do you like this story?  
A) Yes  
B) No  
C) Maybe**

So please take the poll and review!


	2. Light My Candle

A/N: Thanks everybody who reviewed! You have made a very big difference in my story : ) And thanks so much for that! Anyways this is my newest chapter as you can tell and I've decided to update early because I'm leaving for a vacation tomorrow until Sunday, so I thought well they deserve an update! I hope you like this update and I would do review replies, but I have no time! I'm sorry! Anyways I hope you like this chapter and don't find it too confusing. 

I hope it's not confusing! Let's see, it's titled 'Light My Candle' because basically it's a rewrite of the scene because it would be different because Mimi's not doing drugs anymore so part of the song would be cut out. So that's the deal with that. Let's see, there will be a _FLASHBACK_ in the next chapter about how Collins and Angel met, so don't get confused by that.

So here's a question for you all. Why does Roger think April's dead? If you don't know what I'm talking about, you have to read it! Hehehe, I'm so bad! So again thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter! I will talk to you guys on Sunday or Monday because I might not have any time on Sunday because I would have just gotten back. Well enjoy! Happy summer to all! I hope all of you are having a wonderful summer already… And if you're not having summer now, I hope you _will_ have a wonderful summer!

Please feel free to tell me if something is confusing, I'll try to explain it the best I can! The Spanish that is in there isn't that good because I don't speak Spanish. : ( It basically means 'I can't speak English'. So if you're confused about that, well that's what it means. Also the lines in the song 'Light My Candle' are in italics, so you know their a song. All songs will be like that. OK MY LONG AUTHORS NOTE IS OVER SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY :o)

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

I Should Tell You

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Light My Candle

(Present Day)

_December 24th 1989_

_5:45am E.S.T_

"Appprrriiiilllll!" A nineteen year old girl squealed from underneath a red pillow. Her long dark curly hair was tangled and fanned around her body. Her pale limbs were twisted in the sheets of the bed that she shared with her best friend. "It's not even six o'clock…"

The young redheaded girl didn't seem to react to the nineteen year old girl's comment. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and waved a hand in front of the nineteen year olds face. "Morning sunshine's!" She said to both of them. The second body in the bed picked up a pillow and aimed it at the girls head. She threw it and April dunked, this was their usual routine every single morning.

"Shut up April, I have a headache." Angel Dumott-Schunard answered and snuggled back into the bed. Mimi Marquez who lay on the other side of the bed sighed loudly and opened her eyes.

April Ericsson stood in front of Mimi's face. Mimi jumped back and gasped loudly. "Shit!" Mimi cursed and landed an inch away from her best friend, Angel. "Annnggggeeeellll!" Mimi whined.

"What is it babe?" Angel mumbled.

"April scared me."

"April, leave the poor girl alone, I think she's still hung over."

"I think you both are." April answered.

"Shut up." Mimi muttered from underneath the pillow. "April, let us sleep and remember to take your AZT's."

"Like I would forget… It's not like I want to be dying from this disease."

"Whatever," Mimi shifted from underneath the blankets and pushed the pillow off of her head.

"You guys remember to go to rehab today ok? I don't want you guys getting this disease also…" April trailed off.

"Don't worry sweetie, we've been clean for almost four years, I'm not going to back to them." Angel answered.

"Agreed." Mimi replied and took April's hand.

"Don't worry about us, just worry about yourself. Anyways go to your doctor's appointment and meet us at the Live Café after."

"You must really be hung over; my doctor's appointment isn't until two in the afternoon. I have to go to work first; I thought I'd just wake you up. Okay everybody! Up!" April laughed and pulled back the sheets and watched as Mimi shivered. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up, but it didn't work. Mimi curled herself up against the white sheets. Her eyes were still closed.

"Come on you guys! You can't sleep forever."

"What kind of person would be up this early?" Angel questioned and sat up.

"People who work."

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Some people don't have anywhere else to go." April hinted and walked out of the room and entered the kitchen.

"Was that an insult?" Angel asked Mimi.

"Dunno, too tired to think." Mimi slurred her words. She rubbed her eyes and stood up; she wrapped her robe around her shivering body and walked into the kitchen where she found April making coffee. She grabbed a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. She sipped the coffee slowly and smiled at her two friends. She felt worse then before, but she still managed to smile.

"So any plans tonight?" Mimi questioned and April smiled.

"None really, maybe I'll come and see you at the Cat Scratch Club."

"Both of you?"

"You think Angel would want to come?" April asked and Mimi nodded.

"Of course she would! Anyways after we can go out and celebrate." Mimi smirked and watched as her best friend came out, her clothing and make-up in tact.

"I don't know how you do that Ang, but I know that you should teach me someday."

"Mmmkay Meems."

"And where are you two lovely ladies going today?" April questioned.

"SHOPPING!" They shouted in unison.

"Are you sure we have enough money for that?"

"Aw April, you're always worrying about that." Angel noted and April smiled.

"I have too! We have to have enough money for food you know."

"Of course mommy." Mimi joked and brushed back some of her tangled curls. "We're just going out for a little while before I have to go to work at four."

"Are you sure you don't want to quit working there and start working at the Live Café? They're offering a job to anybody who can speak English and can carry anything on a tray."

"_Pero no puedo hablar inglés!"_ Mimi laughed.

"Well then why don't you take the job Angel?"

"_No puedo hablar inglés tampoco!"_ Angel answered.

"You guys just love doing that because I can't understand Spanish."

"_Si!" _Mimi pushed back the chair. "Ok we'll stop messing around with you honey, I'm going to get changed and then we'll hit the streets. Maybe we'll get lucky and something will be open at six thirty in the morning."

"Good luck! I'll see you at three at the Live Café." April stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Talk to you later sweetie!" Angel waved to her friend and watched as she opened the door and exited.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 24th 1989_

_6:43pm E.S.T_

It was freezing in the building. She had no idea what she was still doing here. She had nothing warm that she could carry around. She sat on her fire escape and pondered what to do. Work had been cancelled at four and now she was left alone. Angel was somewhere on the streets looking for something or another and April was probably still out with her Life Support group. Great, just what she needed, to be alone. She tried to warm herself up, but it wasn't working. She had been off drugs for about four years and she couldn't feel any better. Mimi ran her hands over her freezing arms and heard a voice singing.

"_Time dies…"_

She got up and followed that voice. She pushed her loft door back and watched as a man a little older then her came down from the roof. She had always loved going up to the roof. She looked at the candle in her hands and laughed. She blew out her candle and gripped it tightly. She made her ways up the stairs and knocked on the heavy metal door.

"_What'd you forget-?"_

"_Got a light?"_

Oh this would be very interesting. Mimi walked into the loft and smiled sweetly at the man. She held out her candle and waited for him to light it. He gently took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"_I know you? You're – You're shivering." _

"_It's nothing; they turned off my heat... And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?"_

"_Nothing… Your hair in the moonlight, you look familiar."_

Mimi laughed and moved around the apartment. She had no idea what she was doing. She was bored and that was what made her do this. She wouldn't just walk on a total stranger and ask for them to light her candle. She liked this man; he seemed nice and very very cute. She stumbled slightly, her eyes closing.

"_Can you make it?"_

"_Just haven't eaten much today… At least the room stopped spinning, anyways… What?"_

"_Nothing, your smile reminded me of-"_

She spun around the room and smiled at him, _"I always remind people of… Who is she?"_

He hesitated slightly. _"She died, her name was April…"_

Mimi almost choked. This was ROGER? The Roger Davis that April dated? She liked him from the moment she saw him, but she knew she couldn't do anything because of April. It sucked because she really thought that she had a chance with this guy… What was up with him thinking that April was dead? Was April dead? It confused her. Well that was at least what Roger thought. That April was dead… Oh was he in a surprise once he got out of this stupid apartment.

"_It's out again, sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?"_ She lied quickly and watched as he put the match next to the candle and watched as the fire flickered.

"_Well..."_

"_Yeah – Ow!" _She almost dropped the candle as the wax seeped onto her fingers. Her face twisted in pain, but she didn't let it show. She didn't want to show him that she was weak.

"_Oh the wax… It's-"_

"_It's dripping; I like it between my-"_

"_Fingers! I figured. Oh well, good-night."_

Mimi laughed and gave him back his jacket. She smiled and walked away from him smirking. _"I'm Roger."_ He called out and waited for Mimi to turn around. She spun around and looked him in the eyes.

"_They call me, they call me, Mimi." _With that she exited and walked down the stairs. She had so much she wanted to tell her two friends. She was now running down the stairs and opening the loft door as fast as she could.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 24th 1989_

_7:02pm E.S.T_

"Mimi Marquez, where were you?" Angel questioned as she sat on the couch.

"I was upstairs."

"With who?"

"Roger Davis!"

"What? You mean the guy that April dated?"

"Yes… He was there and it was all… I don't know, weird… Because I don't know, it was so different then all the guys that just wanted me to strip for them. It's just so confusing because he thinks that April's-" There was a muffled cough sounded and Mimi tilted her head to the side. "Who's that? April? Is she sick?" Mimi walked towards their room.

"No and be quiet Mimi, you might wake _him._"

"Him?"

"Tom Collins, he was bleeding and hurt so I had to take him somewhere. I brought him to the hospital then brought him here." Angel ushered her best friend away from the door and steered her to the couch.

"Ah, I see where this is going." Her friend hit her playfully on the arm.

"He's straight."

"How would you know? Did you even talk to him?"

"No… But I know because… Well I just know those kinds of things!"

Mimi winked at her friend. "Like I don't."

"Mimi!"

Mimi laughed and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for April to get back from work. "When do you think he'll wake up? Maybe I could talk to him-"

"Your way of talking is more like seducing him. Why aren't you at work?"

"Cancelled, a fight broke out at the club and it had to be shut down. I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back soon."

"Remember to be back soon though, rehab is at noon tomorrow." Mimi smiled and wrapped her leopard coat around her. She quickly wrapped the scarf around her thin neck and kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Mimi gave her friend a little wave and walked out of the loft. She couldn't stop thinking about Roger; she didn't know what to do. She knew that April had something with him, but they had broken up because of her disease they couldn't be together anymore. Her high heels clicked on the gravel sidewalks. She tightened her scarf and looked at the flashing lights of the Cat Scratch Club. She knew that tomorrow she would have to work, but she just didn't feel like it. Her thoughts were focused on what she was going to do about Roger. She still had no idea what she was going to do and it pained her. She didn't like him, not even the tiniest bit… Wait yes she did, she liked him… A lot…

Why did Roger Davis have to be so goddamn sexy?

End of Light My Candle


	3. Today 4 U

A/N: I know I am way too nice,so I brought you the newest chapter! HEHE! JK! I thought that this is the last chapter before I go on vacation so I was like… Okay, I'll update just because they want me too! So here is the newest chapter and please enjoy it because it's going to be a long time before you get another chapter. (EVIL GRIN) Haha, just kidding, my next update will be next week for sure because today I am leaving! WOOT WOOT! So thanks for all the reviews! You make my day! 

This chapter is dedicated too: AngelxCollins, mkm, rennnttttheaddd, VivaLaVieBohemeH, Sare Kuruni, Gabriella

Thanks for your reviews! Ok please review this chapter! So let's see the flashback is when Angel and Collin's meet… Um I changed the thing with Angel killing the dog to the day before. SO DON'T BE CONFUSED! If you read this say that you did in the review so I know if people are actually reading this! Oh and I hope this chapter helps you understand who has AIDS and who doesn't! Remember if you read this, write it in your review please! Also to explain this chapter is that it's basically like the last chapter like arewrite of the movie just different because they're off drugs and they don't have AIDS... So you know, let your mind wander basically! OK ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! Until next week! xI'll Cover Youx is signing off!

I Should Tell You

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Today 4 U

(Flashback)

_December 24th 1989_

_12:45 E.S.T_

_Angel banged on her drums as a street performer. She plastered a smile on her face. She just remembered that she had earned 1,000 dollars after killing that stupid dog. She laughed as she remembered the look on that girl's face once she found her dog dead. Poor girl, but it was all worth it in the end. She watched as some people gave her money, she didn't exactly need it, but it helped to pay for food and everything. Now that story about the dog was one that she had to tell Mimi when she got home._

"_Merry Christmas!" She shouted quickly and went back to playing. There were a couple of muffled coughs but Angel ignored them. She didn't need any trouble today, she just wanted money to help pay for the rent. She didn't want April and Mimi doing everything around here._

_She went back to playing but now the coughs were getting louder. She stood up and took her drum with her. She walked around and looked down an alley, she found a man lying against a brick building bleeding._

"_Oh my gosh! Honey, are you okay?"_

"_I'm afraid so." Angel sat down near him and took out a towel. Raising it towards his face, he pushed it away._

"_It's okay." Collins said and wiped at his nose._

_Angel looked down and put away the towel. "I'm Angel."_

"_Angel." He repeated and Angel's heart fluttered slightly. He said it so perfectly. "Tom Collins, friends call me Collins." They were silent for a moment. Angel stood up and stretched out her hand._

"_Come on, let's get you cleaned up. But I have rehab in a couple of ours."_

"_Rehab?" Collins questioned and took Angel's hand._

"_Yeah for people who are trying to get off of drugs."_

_Collins nodded. "Me too."_

(End of Flashback)

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_9:14 E.S.T  
_

Mimi was frozen as she lay on the 'pull out bed' couch. Angel slept next to her because Tom Collins was in their bed. She sighed and slept on her side. She shook Angel lightly and waited for her eyes to open.

"What is it?" Angel mumbled and propped herself up by sticking her elbows on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Time to get up, we have to get ready for rehab."

"Ugh… I'm too tired… This bed is horrible."

"I told you!" Mimi laughed and threw back the covers. She stood up and stretched. "Merry Christmas to you too." She added and threw back her long curls.

"Rehab…" Angel repeated and sighed. "Okay, I'm getting up." She told herself and threw back the covers also while getting up and wandering into the room she shared with Mimi which was right now occupied by Tom Collins. A couple of minutes later Angel came out in a Santa Claus jacket that was a skirt, her black and white tights, and her high platform boots. She had her wig on and her make-up was perfect.

"Ang! You really need to show me how to do that."

"I will when we have time… Collins and I are going to go to the upstairs loft for a little while." Angel said and got out her bucket before filling it with different kinds of foods.

"Guess I'll have to go shopping again… Huh Ang." Mimi joked and pulled back her hair into a ponytail.

"Would you mind getting me some more nail polish?"

Mimi giggled and nodded. "Color?" She questioned.

"Pink… Or red, or black, or blue! You know any color would be nice." Angel smiled and put the bucket down on the floor as an older man walked out of the bedroom.

"You know what I just remembered."

"What did you remember?" Mimi questioned and looked over to the man.

"You weren't at rehab." Mimi laughed nervously.

"I was out…"

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later." Angel said and handed the bucket to the man.

"Mimi, this is Collins, Collins this is my best friend Mimi."

"How do you do?" Mimi questioned and went over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mimi." He shook her hand and waited for Angel to lead the way out.

"I would have you meet April, but I don't know where she is. Meems, can you find her?"

"It's not that hard, have fun you two!" Mimi winked at Angel and disappeared into April's room.

"I know she's a crazy wreck, but she's really fun."

"I can tell." Collins laughed as they walked out of the loft and walked up the stairs. "You're going to love Mark and Roger." Angel remembered she had forgotten to tell Mimi about how she had killed that woman's dog for 1,000 dollars. She made a mental note to remember to tell her best friend. They walked up to the door and Collins signaled for Angel to wait outside.

"I just want to introduce you first."

"Ok, I'll wait out here." Angel smiled as Collins took the bucket and opened the door. Angel leaned against the door and fingered the 1,000 dollars. She listened to what they were saying.

"_Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Day, whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say a new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde… Angel Dumott-Schunard!"_ The loft door opened and angel stood with her arms behind her back and the money in her hands. She twirled around as she entered and she got the first glimpse of Roger Davis the one that Mimi and April were both pining over.

"_Today for you… Tomorrow for me!"_ Angel started to dance her way over to Roger. She stuck out her hand and gave Roger half of the money and Mark the other half. Their eyes widened and Angel laughed.

"_Today for you… Tomorrow for me!"_

"And you should hear her beat!" Angel took out her drumsticks and pretended to play. She was glad that she was making them happy. What she had heard from April is that Roger hadn't been out of the apartment for a long time.

"You earn this on the street?"

"_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A. When a lady in a limousine drove my way, she said, "Darling - be a dear - haven't slept in a year?'" _Angel was sitting near Roger and fanned her face as Roger smiled.

"'_I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear. This Akita-Evita just won't shut up I believe if you play non-stop that pup, will breathe its very last high-strung breath. I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death' Today for you - tomorrow for me, today for you - tomorrow for me!"_

She grabbed Mark's bike and went around the room slowly on it. _"We agreed on a fee - A thousand dollar guarantee, tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree…"_ Angel walked over to Roger and pretended to cut his hair with her drumsticks.

"_Now who could foretell that it would go so well…? But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell!" _She stood on the table between one of the chairs and the couch. She started to dance.

"_After an hour - Evita -- in all her glory, on the window ledge of that 23rd story... Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues, swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews! Today for you -- tomorrow for me! Today for you -- tomorrow for me!" _She did a somersault and then stood up and tapped Collins lightly on the shoulder. He ran over to the counter and took everything off.

Angel did one of her drum solos first on the counter then jumped up onto the counter and started to drum on the pipes. After she was done with that she jumped off on of the counter and started to sing again.

"_Then back to the street where I met my sweet, where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete." _Angel now sat next to Collins and when she sang that, Collins looked over to Roger and Mark and shook his head pretending that she was lying. Roger and Mark just laughed.

"_The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome," _Angel pretended to get some medicine and put it on Collins. _"And I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet!"_ She stood up and started to run as she ran up the wall and did a flip off the wall. All of them smiled and laughed happily.

"_Sing it! Today for you, tomorrow for me… Today for you, tomorrow for me!"_ She danced in front of Collins as he pushed her and laughed. She sat down on the table and crossed her legs

"_I said: Today for you… Tomorrow for me! Today for you -tomorrow..." _Collins spun her around the table and she still was singing._ "Whoa, ohhhhhh for me!"_ She stopped in front of Mark and threw her arms up. They all clapped and she let her arms fall down to the side as the phone rang. Mark ran over and picked up the phone before anybody could hear something that he probably didn't want them to hear.

"Yeah okay, I'll be there."

There was a muffled reply before Mark hung up and stood there with his hands crossed over his chest. "Can you believe her? She just dumps me and then-"

"Wait Maureen dumped you?"

"Yes, for a lawyer named Joanne." There was no noise and Angel sat there quietly smiling like always. Roger stared at his friend and smiled.

"You know Mark, you could have said no."

"I know but…"

"Aw that's cute, you still love her." Collins said and sat down on the arm rest. Mark just rolled his eyes at Collins as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Oh honey, we have to get going!" Angel reminded him and stood up.

"Oh that's right."

"Where are you going?"

"Rehab." Collins answered. "You should come." Angel nodded in encouragement.

"On Christmas?"

"Some people don't have any other place to go." Angel said and waited for Roger's answer. Roger shook his head.

"Knock yourselves out."

"Well Mark, feel free to come. It's not just for people trying to get off of drugs." Angel said and looked over to Mark. For some reason she knew about Roger having a drug problem but that he was in withdrawal. She thought that April might have told her.

"Yeah… I'll come; just first I have to go fix the sound equipment." Mark answered.

"See I told you…" Collins said and intimating a whip. Mark shook it off and walked out of the loft. "Well its Christmas, don't stay inside all day." Collins said to Roger and walked towards the loft door, Angel stayed for a second. She just wanted to see what this guy was like and why her two friends liked him so much. She smiled at Roger and he smiled back at her.

"Well see ya." Angel finallysaid and gave Roger a little wave before bouncing out of the loft.

End of Today 4 U

A/N: Review please, it would be very nice if you all reviewed! TAKE THE POLL PLEASE!

**So do you guys like the story now?  
A) Yes!  
B) No  
C) Maybe... I'm not sure yet, JUST UPDATE ALREADY!**


	4. Out Tonight

A/N: Okay here is my newest update! I hope you like it, anyways no long Author's Note today! Short one! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, it makes a difference! Please read and review this chapter! I hope you like it! ENJOY!

_**If anything is confusing, tell me so I can fix it or explain it!**_

I DO NOT OWN RENT! (SAD FACE)

PS: There will be more romance between Angel and Collins later, so if you like that, it will be soon! Um, let's see also there are a couple of things that I want to explain so you don't get confused. Ugh, I know I said that this will be a little A/N, but I don't know how that will go.

First off April is going to be kinda of a bitch, so if you don't like that, DON'T READ THIS STORY!

Second, _Another Day_ is not going to be present in this story like a lot of the other songs. Well actually it might, but it might not be Mimi singing the song! (WINK) Just wanted you to know. So a question is… Does Roger love Mimi? You'll have to figure that out by yourself.

Last things, a lot of things are changed because April is still alive. _Out Tonight_ is different and some other scenes are different. So I hope it's not confusing! ENJOY AGAIN! Review please!

I Should Tell You

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Out Tonight

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_9:14am E.S.T_

"Appppriiiillllll!" Mimi sang as she searched the apartment alone. Angel and Collins were off upstairs or walking towards rehab and she was stuck looking for her friend April who must be hung over or something.

"Shut up." A voice from under a million covers said. April moved slightly and wrapped the sheets tighter around her small body. She didn't want to talk to Mimi, she had found out about what she had done to Roger and she just couldn't talk to her.

"Honey! We were all so worried about you." She peeled back the covers from April's face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Noticing that April was glaring at her, Mimi backed away.

"I know what you did Mimi."

"What did I do?"

"You went upstairs and you seduced Roger!"

"Seduced? I asked him if he could light my candle!"

"I know what I heard!"

"And you believe them more then me?"

"Of course! You are always trying to steal the people I love!"

"What are you talking about? I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Name one person besides Roger!"

"Mark!"

"What? Who's Mark?"

April growled at her. "The man you gave a lap dance too last year and he ran away because he was so embarrassed."

"That kid? You loved him?"

April looked at Mimi sheepishly, "Kinda of… Until you took him away!"

"I didn't take him away! I didn't even want him! I was just doing my job!"

"Well it's not your job to go and ask Roger for anything! You know I had history with him!"

"What does it matter April? I'm not in love with him!" Mimi lied and saw that April was crying.

"Let's keep it that way."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Stay away from him Mimi. You have nothing to do with him; you shouldn't even be talking to him. Stay away or else."

"Or else what April?"

"Or else you're kicked out of this loft, out of my life forever and you'll never speak to me or Angel again."

"You can't speak for Angel!"

"If she wants to live here, she will do as I say."

"That's – That's not fair April! You know that Angel is _my _best friend!"

"Not anymore if you go and talk to Roger again." Mimi turned around and let her hands clench into fists. She ran to the door and opened it quickly then walked out. Who was April telling her what to do?

Mimi was nineteen years old and she could decide for herself. She would start looking for a place to stay for awhile, but then how could she lose Angel? Angel was her best friend and they depended on each other because they knew that April might die any year now. Her HIV positive had just blown up into AIDS and they had no idea what to do anymore. Mimi held her jacket around her and walked towards the rehab center. Forgetting that she had been told to go to the store by Angel, she approached the rehab center. She entered the center and looked around for Angel. She was sitting next to Collins and was saving a seat for her. Mimi walked up and sat down next to Angel not noticing that she had been crying.

"Chica! What's wrong?" Angel questioned and wiped away her tears.

"Um… Uh, nothing, just a lot happened."

"Where's April?"

"She's back at home, she just… She just wasn't feeling very well today."

"You wanna talk about it?" Angel questioned and ran her finger gently around Mimi's cheeks trying to dry them off.

"Uh, I don't know… It's a long story, maybe later?"

"Anything you want," Angel said and enlaced her fingers with her best friend letting Mimi's head fall against her shoulder and cry her heart out just as the man who ran the rehab center came out.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_7:00pm E.S.T_

Mimi sat in front of the mirror in the Cat Scratch Club. She sighed and applied her make-up. Running her fingers through her dark curly hair with her left hand, she used her right hand to make her make-up perfect. Angel walked over to Mimi; she was usually let backstage because she helped the girls with the make-up.

"Ah chica, I see you have done your make-up perfectly."

"Shut up, I know you're mocking me." Mimi said playfully and stood up. She clipped part of her hair back to get it out of her face.

"Mocking you? I have no idea what you're talking about." Angel winked and brushed some of Mimi's hair out of her face and handed it to Mimi to clip back. "Are you ready?"

"Have I ever been ready?"

"You got the job here."

Mimi cringed. "It was the only job, I've been working here for four years, I don't think I could just quit."

"They wouldn't let you?"

"Probably not… Anyways are you going to stay here and watch me?"

"Yeah, I brought along Collins. We might leave early though because we're meeting April at the Life Café for an emergency meeting."

"What's that suppose to mean and why wasn't I invited?"

"Because you're working silly!"

"Okay, but you have to tell me everything about it."

"Of course, of course, now go! You're almost up."

"Alright." Mimi said and hugged her best friend as she wrapped her leopard robe around her small body. Her high-heeled boots clicked on the tile floor loudly. Jessica another dancer at the club was already walking out to the stage.

"Ready Meems?" Jessica questioned and Mimi nodded.

"Ready." She simply said and walked up the steps. She stood in the dark by the pole as the music started. Screams were sounded as the spot-light was shone on Mimi. She smiled and searched the crowd for Angel. She found her and locked eyes with her best friend. She grabbed the pole and swung slightly as the words came out of her mouth.

"_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight. My body's talking to me! It say, 'Time for danger.'" _Mimi dropped her robe on the floor and grabbed the next pole.

"_It says 'I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight. Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt, with a stranger.' I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learn the games! Get-up life's too quick, I know some place sick. Where this chick'll dance it the flames!"_ She danced around the stage keeping the eye contact with her best friend.

"_We don't need any money. I always get in for free. You can get in too, if you get in with me." _She grabbed some money from a mans hand and crunched it up in her hand.

"_Let's go out tonight! I have to go out tonight." _Mimi stood in front of one man and smiled then backed up and did a dance routine with two other girls. _"You wanna play? Let's run away! We won't be back, before its New Years Day! Take me out tonight."_ She was now in front of that man again. "Meow." She grabbed his hat and took the drink and started walking back to the stage. This would be a long night.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_12:00am E.S.T_

Mimi emerged from club in her regular clothing, a dress that was black and her leopard coat. A scarf was tightly around her neck and a hat placed on her head. She spun around the empty streets. She had earned a lot of money from that night. She felt successful but also sadden because she knew this wasn't where her heart was. She really wanted to be on board way, but she hadn't told anyone. Not even Angel. She sighed and sang the rest of her song.

"_When I get a wink from the doorman, you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B!"_ She raised her hands over her head and spun around forgetting about her dream and letting this moment sink in.

"_Let's go out tonight! I have to go out tonight! You wanna prowl? Be my night owl!" _She spun her scarf in circles and saw her building up in the distance._ "Well take my hand, we're gonna howl! Out tonight!"_

She ran to her building, her heels clicking on the pavement as she ran. She ran up the stairs and got her keys out, unlocked the door and pushed it back. She entered the loft and looked around for April or Angel. They were nowhere to be found. They must still be at the Life Café, Mimi decided. She threw her jacket down on the floor with her keys and made her way to the window.

"_In the evening I must roam, can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome… Feels to damn much like home, when the Spanish babies cry."_ She was now out of the window and on the fire escape.

"_So let's find a bar! So dark we forget who we are." _She locked her boot heel on the fire escape rail and stood up on it. She sang out to the world. _"And all the scares from the nevers and maybes die!"_

She danced slightly and smiled. She felt like she was the only person in the world that really mattered. _"Let's go out tonight! Have to go out tonight." _She looked up and saw that there was light in Mark and Roger's apartment. She shrugged, she didn't care what April thought anymore, she was going to like Roger and there was nothing April could do about it.

"_You're sweet, wanna hit the street?" _She walked up the fire escape stairs. _"Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? Just take me out tonight!" _She was now looking into the window of Roger and Mark's apartment and saw Roger looking at her. He was sitting there with his guitar and strumming away. He had stopped now, amused by what she was doing.

"_Please take me out tonight."_ She said in a whisper that he could barely hear, she brushed hair out of her face while she opened the window and walked into his apartment. _"Don't forsake me… Out tonight!"_

She moved a little closer to him. _"I'll let you make me – out tonight!" _She climbed up upon the counter that he was sitting on. _"Tonight – tonight – tonight…"_ With each word she moved a little closer along the counter to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his while the loft door opened. They pulled slightly apart and focused on the person – or people standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god."

End of Out Tonight


	5. Santa Fe

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys/girls (lol) are so awesome! I was thinking that I should put a different title for this story, it just seems too common.

Any ideas for a new title? I would give full credit to you guys… Hehe… Okay well REVIEW please and tell me if you've thought of a new title.

Tell me how you like this chapter and if it was confusing. Okay… One thing I want to explain is that thischapter is titled: SantaFe, even though there is one line from AnotherDay... Yeah well it's not going to be called Another Day just because of the oneline. Oh and Another Day is not present in this story... Hmmm, PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYTHING WAS CONFUSING! IWILL EXPLAIN IT!Well xI'll Cover Youx signing off, until next time!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

I Should Tell You

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Santa Fe

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_12:17am E.S.T._

"Oh my god." Angel's mouth was slightly open as she stared at her best friend and the rocker that April and Mimi were in love with. Mark Cohen and Collins stood next to Angel, but April was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned and walked over to Mimi and Roger. Mimi let go of Roger and stepped back, her eyes searching Angel's. Her voice seemed to disappear and she couldn't answer Mark. Angel nodded in her best friends' direction.

"They were just visiting?" Angel suggested and stepped forward tugging at Mark's sleeve. "We should go…" Mimi looked at the two of them.

"_I should tell you… I should tell you…" _She turned back to Roger. _"I should tell you – no… Another time, another place." _She shook her head and looked towards the door. There was always a second option. There was always a way out of this nightmare. She looked back towards Angel and everybody else.

This was her first option she could stay there and explain herself; she could tell them that this was a mistake. That she didn't mean to kiss Roger or fall in love with him. She didn't mean too… Did she? She looked at Angel who was eyeing her. Did she know about April? How she had threatened her? Probably because April had went out to dinner with them tonight. Where was she anyways? Her second option was to run away from this and new look back. She sighed and turned towards the door and ran.

_She ran._

From everything that was haunting her… She shouldn't have, but she couldn't handle it anymore. Her body wasn't made for this type of stress. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Mimi!" Angel called, but she was already far down the building. Mimi Marquez had always found a second option for everything that had been important to her. Hating her life before coming to New York didn't mean working out the problems with her mother, it meant running away from home, leaving everything behind just to be free.

She was now running along the sidewalks of New York City, the lights were blinking and her eyes hurt now. They were probably burning from crying so much. She didn't want this anymore. She sighed and ran into one of the alleys, falling against the brick wall and burying her into her hands.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_12:20am E.S.T._

"I should – I should go after her." Angel said and looked in shock at the door still. "She could get hurt." Angel made her way out of the room without another word. Collins flopped down on the couch and looked from Mark to Roger.

"What were you doing with her anyways?"

"I – I don't know." Roger answered and looked at Mark.

"April's not going to be happy when she finds out." Mark said and took off his jacket and his scarf.

"April?" Roger questioned and looked at his friends in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Roger… Are you alright? April's been living downstairs forever… You didn't know she was still living down there?" Collins laughed slightly as Mark tried to explain. Roger wasn't getting this, what was wrong with him?

"April… April's still alive?"

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_12:30am E.S.T._

"Angel." Mimi breathed as Angel peered into the alley way that Mimi had fallen into. Angel ran to her side and flung her arms around her scooping her up into her lap as Mimi's head fell against Angel's chest.

"Chica… You shouldn't have left, it's freezing out here and you're not wearing a jacket." Angel wrapped the jacket she had brought along with her around Mimi's thin shoulders.

"I left because I always run away from my problems."

"That's not true." Angel said and rubbed Mimi's shoulders gently.

"Of course it's true Angel! We ran away from home when we probably could have worked it out with our parents… I'll never see them again…" She stopped. "April told you didn't she?"

"Told me what honey?"

"About how she threatened me to stay away from Roger or else…" She couldn't say anymore.

"Oh Meems," Angel said and brushed some hair that had been stuck to Mimi's face.

"I'm guessing she told you." Mimi muttered.

"Why didn't _you _tell me? I would have listened and she probably didn't even tell me the right story!"

"What did she tell you?"

"That she had told you to stay away from Roger or else you would have to leave the apartment."

"That's it?"

"That's all she told me."

"She also said that I would never be allowed to talk to you or her again."

"Why me? I can make my own decisions!" Angel said and Mimi nodded.

"She just wants to tear us apart." Angel nodded and gently got Mimi off of her lap. "Come on; let's go back to the apartment. And don't worry sweetie, nothing can tear us apart. You're my best friend, and only best friend." They stood up and Mimi threw her arms around her best friend.

"You're my only best friend also." Mimi muttered as they broke apart and linked arms. Mimi and Angel, best friends for life and forever. Nothing could tear them apart.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1989_

_1:00am E.S.T._

Angel pulled Mimi's wet hair back into a low pony tail as Mimi's eyes closed. She was tired from all that had happened and was now warm instead of cold from just taking a shower. Angel let go of Mimi and let her fall back on the bed with a 'thump'. Mimi was dressed in a pink long sleeve night shirt and pajama pants. Angel pulled the sheets over Mimi's small form and sighed as she walked towards the door. Mimi opened her eyes slightly.

"Good-night Angel… I love you."

"Love you too honey." Angel said and smiled at her best friend before closing the door behind her. April sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee cupped in her hands as if she didn't hold the cup of coffee that tight everything in the world with disappear.

"I'm glad you found Mimi before she froze to death." _Which I wouldn't have minded very much… _April thought to herself and smiled at Angel offering the cup of coffee which she took greedily. Angel ignored April's last comment, not wanting to deal with this now.

"I'm going upstairs to check on the boys… Want to come?"

"Nah, I'd rather not. Too many memories. Tell Markie that I said 'hi' and tell Collins' that also if he's there." April said and Angel nodded.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Angel said and placed down the cup of coffee and opened up the door. "See yah." Angel teased and walked out the door. She was so freaking tired, but she still treaded up the stairs to make sure everybody was okay. She knocked lightly on the door and Mark answered it.

"Need something Angel?" Angel made her way into the loft and sat down next to Collins.

"Nothing, just checking on you boys… You know we can't trust you." Angel winked at Mark. "April says-"

"April." Roger repeated and Angel glanced at Roger.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Angel saw how pale Roger's face was and how his eyes looked distance. He wouldn't answer Angel. Angel looked back at Mark and Collins.

"What's wrong with him?"

"April's what's wrong with him." Collins quickly said and rested his arm on the back of the couch around Angel. Mark sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"He thought that April was dead."

"Dead? Is that possible? She lives downstairs."

"He thought that she was dead. They had a fight one day and April left the building-" Mark was interrupted by Angel.

"Yeah I know about that… I was there."

"Well a couple of days later, probably after you two had moved in. I guess you were gone or something, so April tried to kill herself. Roger found her and thought she was dead, but really was passed out. He fled the scene while I went down there and took her to the hospital. She was fine and was discharged after a couple of hours. Roger never saw her after that and had just assumed that she was dead."

"I remember that day; she was home and packing everything up. She said she wanted to get out of here while she still could. She never explained why she was so frantic."

"Well that's what happened…" Mark trailed off.

"But she just lives downstairs… Is it possible for him to think that she's dead and never meet up with her again for about three years?"

"Well ever since Roger thought April was dead, he stays in the apartment all day long and April would go to her life support meetings. She never came up here anymore; they never had a chance to meet up again."

"So what are you saying?" Angel questioned. "Should we make them meet up again?"

"I don't know…"

"What about Mimi?"

"What about Mimi?" Mark asked and Angel shrugged.

"I just think… I just think her feelings should be considered also."

"It's not like they're going to fall in love again are they?"

"It's just, it's just… Never mind, it's not important."

"Okay," Mark looked back at Roger who was starring at the wall absently.

"Roger?"

He would speak; he just sat there thinking to himself. "April's alive." Was all he could say. Mark got up and gripped his best friends arm tightly.

"Come on Rog, we're going to get you to bed. You look horrible." Roger said nothing but didn't argue with Mark as he was guided to his bedroom. "I'll see you tomorrow Angel." And with that the door to the room was closed and they were gone.

"So… We're still going to Maureen's protest tomorrow right?" Collins questioned and Angel nodded.

"Yeah… Do you think I could bring Mimi and maybe April if Roger allowed it?"

Collins thought for a moment. "I think that would be fine, just let me check with Roger okay?"

"Yeah…" They sat in silence for a second.

"Hey Ang, all of us are going to go to the Life Café tomorrow night and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with us." Angel smiled and nodded.

"We'd love too. I'll tell Meems, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning right? We're still going to rehab with Mark and Mimi right?"

"Yeah, talk to you then." Angel stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good-night Collins."

"Good-night Angel."

Angel pulled back the door and walked out closing it behind her. She smiled and rushed down the stairs despite how tired she was. She couldn't wait to meet the two people who completed the whole family. Except for Benny of course, but she couldn't decide whether he was still in it or not. Probably not, but oh well. The two people were: Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson. They sounded like very nice people from what Collins and Mark had said. April had added they that were very nice too even. Angel just couldn't wait.

But for now, she would sleep and dream of what tomorrow would bring. She wished that tomorrow would bring her courage to tell Collins how she really felt about him.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_10:00am E.S.T._

Mimi was perched between Angel and Mark while Collins sat on the other side of Angel. Mark stood up and started to film their meeting. They had all agreed to let Mark film for his newest documentary.

"Now everybody, this is our last meeting before New Years. We will not be meeting that day, so I hope everybody will have a wonderful end of year! We will see each on January 10th 1990! Is everybody okay with that?"

"Yes." Everybody said in unison and Angel squeezed her best friends' hands. Roger walked in at that moment and sat down next to Collins. Angel leaned over Collins and placed her hand on his squeezing it gently.

"I'm glad you came." Angel said and sat up again.

"What is he doing here?" Mimi whispered and Angel smiled slightly at her best friend.

"I invited him."

"Oh." Was all Mimi said before she focused her attention back on Paul who was leading this meeting. She sat through all of it even though her instinct was telling her to go and talk to Roger, to say something about last night.

After the meeting, her chance came. She looked at him and pulled him aside. "I'm sorry about last night." She said quickly and ran her hands up and down her arms as they were crossed against her chest.

"It's fine… It doesn't really matter anymore…" Roger looked at her and smiled. "You know, some of us are going out after Maureen's protest. I heard you were going so I was wondering, do you want to come?" Roger asked her and she returned his smile.

"I'd love too. Come on."

Angel watched the two and thought about last night when April was in the picture. Was she still in the picture? What was going to happen tonight? April had been invited to come along with them to the Life Café and her answer had been that if she felt up to it she would go. Did he remember last night? About April? Angel pushed those questions aside and watched as the two of them came over.

"So we're going for lunch does anybody want to come?" Angel questioned and looked at Mimi.

"I can't sorry Ang! I'm going back to help Jessica get ready for the show. She's taking my shift tonight." Angel nodded as Mimi waved good-bye to the group and walked down the streets.

"Anybody else?"

"I'd actually-" Mark cut Roger off.

"We're going to help Maureen with her sound test. Isn't that right Roger?" Mark questioned and elbowed Roger in the ribs.

"Yes, that's right. But we'll take the subway with you."

"Okay!" Angel said cheerfully and made her way down to the subway entrance.

"_New York city." _Angel started as they entered the subway station and scanned their cards looking for the subway to come.

"_Uh-huh." _Mark said and packed his camera away in his bag as he tightened his scarf.

"_Center of the universe!" _Angel said as they entered the subway.

"_Sing it girl."_

"_Times are shitty, but I'm sure it can't get any worse."_

"_I hear that." _Roger said thinking about Mimi and April at the same time and debating who he should go too. Angel saw this, but continued on with the song.

"_It's a comfort to know, when you're singing the hit-the-road blues… That anywhere else you could possibly go, after New York would be... A pleasure cruise."_ Angel said as they walked into the subway. She sat down on one side as Roger and Mark sat across from her.

"_Now you're talking." _Collins was standing up as the subway started up. He fell back against the pole and laughed.

"_Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle, and I'm sick of grading papers that I know. And I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle… And all this misery pays no salary, so let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. Sunny Santa Fe would be nice." _Collins was now holding out a paper cup that he had found on the ground and Roger threw a quarter into the cup. Collins laughed and threw it back.

"_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, and leave this to the roaches and mice… Oh-oh." _Mark was now standing up as the subway was moving. He was filming Collins and walking around. The others on the subway didn't seem to notice them at all.

"_Oh-oh-oh-oh." _Mark, Roger, and Angel sang as Collins walked around the subway car.

"_You teach?"_

"_Yeah – I teach – computer age philosophy, but my students would rather watch TV."_

Angel threw her arms up. _"America."_

"_America." _Collins, Roger, and Mark agreed.

"_You're a sensitive aesthete; brush the sauce onto the meat. You could make the menu sparkle with rhyme. You could drum a gentle drum; I could seat guests as they come. Chatting not about Heidegger, but wine! Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe… Ah oh – Our labors would reap financial gains Santa Fe."_

"_Gain." _Mark said first as Collins pointed to each of them.

"_Gain."_

"_Gain." _Roger finished and smiled slightly.

"_We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe and save from devastation our brains." _Collins started and the rest of them joined in. Angel and Collins were moving around the subway car by now.

"_Save our brains, we'll pack up all our junk and fly so far away. Devote ourselves to projects that sell… We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe, forget this cold Bohemian hell. Oh, oh… Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh."_ They were all not sitting on one bench. Roger on one side of Collins, Angel on the other and Mark sitting next to Angel.

"_Do you know the way to Santa Fe? You know… Tumbleweeds, prairie dogs…" _Collins asked and they all nodded.

"_Yeah…"_

Angel laughed and looked up at the map. "Come on you guys, this is our stop." Angel said and stood up as they walked out of the subway.

As they exited the station, Roger spoke up. "So we're all meeting at Maureen's show right?" He questioned and they all nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet there. I'll bring Mimi… Do you mind if April comes along?" Angel asked and Roger shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter to me." He looked at the ground.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Yeah, we're already late for Maureen's sound check. See you." Mark said and grabbed Roger's arm, pulling him along as he jogged away from Angel and Collins. Collins looked at Angel and smiled. His hands were in his pockets.

"Cold." He said and Angel nodded.

"Come on." _This is the perfect time to tell him._ Angel thought to herself as they walked down the sideway side by side.

End of Santa Fe


	6. I'll Cover You

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! NEW TITLE! I like it… Do you...? Take poll please! Short authors note, okay well enjoy this chapter! I know a lot of you were waiting for I'll Cover You, so here it is! **Note: I don't know if they had cell phones, probably not, but I made they have it... OKAY!**

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

**Do you like the title?**

**A) YES**

**B) NO**

**C) I don't know…**

April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

I'll Cover You

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_1:00pm E.S.T._

"Cold." He said and Angel nodded.

"Come on." _This is the perfect time to tell him._ Angel thought to herself as they walked down the sidewalk side by side.

"_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter… Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses." _Angel looked Collins straight in the eyes. _"Be my lover – I'll cover you."_ He smiled at her and it made her heart flutter.

"_Open your door; I'll be your tenant… Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet," _He offered her his hand which she took without a second thought. _"But sweet kisses I've got to spare… I'll be there and I'll cover you."_

"_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it a new lease you are my love." _They continued to walk down the street. _"On life – be my life."_

"_Just slip me on; I'll be your blanket." _They danced along the sidewalks not caring who was looking at them. They were so involved with each other, nothing else mattered.

"_Wherever – whatever – I'll be your coat." _Angel stopped to look at the coat wrack and smiled as she found the right one. She held it out and Collins slipped into it.

"_You'll be my kind and I'll be your castle." _Angel offered and Collins shook his head.

"_No you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat."_

"_I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love. Now I know you can rent it… A new lease you are my love, on life - all my life."_ They started to run, their hands entwined, Collins running ahead of Angel.

"_I've longed to discover, something as true as this is…"_ They stopped and joined both their hands as they swayed gently together.

"_So with a thousand sweet kisses…"_

"_If you're cold and you're lonely."_

"_I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses…"_

"_You've got one nickel only!"_

"_I'll cover you."_

"_With a thousand sweet kisses." _Angel and Collins were still swaying.

"_When you're worn out and tired."_

"_I'll cover you. With a thousand sweet kisses…"_

"_When your heart has expired!"_

"_I'll cover you."_

"_Oh lover… I'll cover you… Yeahhhhh…" _They got closer. _"Oh lover… I'll cover you."_ Their lips crashed against each other as Collins hands were around Angel's waist and hers cupped his face. Gently, they parted and joined hands again smiling and not caring who was looking on. Just glad that they had found what they were looking for.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_1:00pm E.S.T._

Mimi leaned against the brick wall and watched as Jessica prepared the dance. The owner of the Cat Scratch Club watched on and told Jessica what she was doing wrong. Mimi played around with her boot's zipper until her phone rang. Mimi shook her head and flipped open the phone.

"Mimi speaking."

"Hey chica." Angel's voice was warm and lovingly as she spoke towards her best friend.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Mimi questioned and twirled a piece of her hair around her pointer finger. "Need me to save you from Collins, Mark, and Roger?"

Angel laughed, "No, nothing like that… I just wanted to tell you… That you were right. Collins is well… Uh… This is kinda of awkward."

"I can't believe you can't say it!" Mimi laughed and let go of the piece of hair that she was holding. "Gay you mean? I knew I was right! I'm never wrong!" Mimi teased.

"Yeah, that's the word."

"So you're together now?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, we're together."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god! I am so excited! I mean I was right that he was gay and then you were all like 'No… no!' and I was all like 'Yes, yes.' And then you wouldn't believe me and now you're together and you must be so happy and – OH MY GOD! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Mimi rambled and Angel laughed nervously. "Wait where are you?"

"We're at a restaurant downtown… Why you want something to eat?"

"Yes please, I'm starving. Is Collins there?"

"No… I would never have let you yell that loud so that everybody could hear you if he was here."

"Gotcha!" Mimi giggled and pushed her hair out of her face as she watched Jessica glance over at her. "What are you getting me?"

"Hmmm… What do you want?"

"Something that will get my mind off of all of this."

"Hmmm…" Was all Angel could say. "Well maybe I'll get you a dessert?"

"Mmmmm! Sounds great… I have to get going before Jessica and the boss start yelling at me… Call me later okay?"

"Okay honey! I'll call you before the protest… Or will I see you before then."

Mimi glanced at Jessica and the 'boss' who were walking over to her. "You will see me before… I'll come back to the apartment. I'll see you then." Mimi hung up and looked happily at her boss.

"So… I have the night off right?" Mimi asked and her boss nodded.

"Jessica will do the dance this night." Mimi smiled at Jessica.

"Thanks so much. I have to get going… I'll see you tomorrow!" Mimi hugged Jessica and turned around before heading out of the club. She ran down the street and ran up the stairs of the apartment building that she lived in. She unlocked the door and looked around for April. There was a note stuck to the refrigerator.

_Mimi + Angel,_

_I'm at Life Support right now; I'll probably go to Maureen's protest and to the Life Café after… I'll just have to see how I feel. Sorry about yesterday Meems… You know I love you… Okay well I hope that you forgive me and I'll see you tonight! Love you guys very much._

_xoxo_

_April_

Mimi shook her head and giggled slightly. She could never be mad at April for long; they had been friends for too long. She still had no idea what to do about Roger, but she hoped that she would figure it out soon. She yawned and stretched out across the couch as her eyes closed.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_5:13pm E.S.T._

Mimi awoke to the sound of the door being opened. Angel walked in slowly with Collins following behind her. Angel smiled and sat down next to her best friend. "Did we wake you?"

"No, no, I was up already." Mimi lied and yawned. She covered her mouth with her hand and rested her head back down on the couch. "When's the protest?"

"6:30… Here's your dessert." Angel answered and pushed a box towards Mimi.

Mimi smiled and took it opening it. "Mmmmm, strawberries." Mimi winked and sat up so Collins could sit with Angel.

"Here Collins, sit." Mimi offered and Collins sat down next to Angel wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Mimi picked up the plastic fork and shoved some of the dessert in her mouth.

"Do we need to leave soon?"

"Soon." Angel said, "But not now… Go on, eat… You look pale."

"I'm just tired." Mimi replied and brushed some of her hair off of her face. "Well it looks like April and I are back on speaking terms."

"You talked to her?"

"Through a note… But you know I can't be mad at her for long."

"I know." Angel smiled and turned to Collins.

"How's Roger holding up?"

Mimi paused in her eating. "What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"He found out about April."

"He did?"

"You knew that he thought April was dead?" Collins asked and Mimi nodded.

"Long story… But he told me that she was dead… I thought he might be crazy or something. So what happened?"

"He was fine this morning and actually wanted to talk to her. So that's why she's coming to the protest and to the Life Café after." Mimi nodded as Collins explained it to her.

"Hmmmm…" She felt a pang of jealously run through her. She knew that April and Roger were meant to be, so she shouldn't get her hopes up. "So they're getting back together?"

"Honey, of course not." Angel said and Collins nodded.

"She has AIDS… They just want to be friends I guess… Until she's, you know." Collins explained and Mimi nodded.

"Ang, what are we going to do without her?" Mimi questioned it was the first time that this question was ever brought up. Angel felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have no idea. That's why we have to treasure each day that we spend with her."

Mimi nodded. "Then I should let Roger be?"

"No babe, you don't have too. You just have to respect her…"

"I don't know… What should I do Ang?"

"Whatever happens happens." Mimi nodded her curls bouncing slightly. She smiled and buried her head in Angel's shoulder. She could tell that Angel was mouthing something to Collins, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be supported right now.

-:-

(One year earlier)

_April 1st 1988_

_12:56pm E.S.T._

"_You were right; I shouldn't have eaten that stupid berry thing. I feel sick." Mimi said and looked at Angel who was laughing. April whose arm was linked with Angels' shook her head and giggled._

"_Meems! Don't throw up on me or Ang, because we're never going to let you live that down."_

"_Thanks for the support darlings."_

"_I'm just saying." April said as she straightened out her floral dress. "You know what; I think I'm totally drunk."_

"_I think you are too babe." Angel said and laughed harder then she had been laughing before. Angel was out of drag and was dressed in jeans and a windbreaker. Mimi was wearing fishnet stockings with her high heeled boots and a short black dress with a sweater over it. April was wearing a dress that matched her red hair. It was simple and black with flowers all over it._

"_I feel so bad! I'm sorry that you two can't get drunk."_

"_That doesn't stop us though." Mimi laughed and winked at her two friends. "Ah, here is our building! Let us go in!"_

"_Mimi, people are going to think you are drunk." Angel said and opened up the loft door. She looked at the mail that awaited them on the table._

"_I am… So what does it matter what they think?" Mimi questioned and closed the loft door behind her. She looked at what Angel was starring at._

"_April, honey… Come look at this." Angel said and gave the letter to April. April ripped it open and her eyes were searching frantically over the paper. She started to sob and fell against the table._

"_April! What is it?" Mimi questioned and ran over to her friend. She wrapped her skinny arms around April._

"_It – it's – it's about my AIDS."_

"_AIDS? I thought you were just-" Mimi stopped as she figured out what that had meant. "Oh my god April… No – no way!"_

"_My T cells are low."_

"_That's not possible!" Mimi cried out as Angel stood there frozen._

"_Angel! Tell me this is all wrong." Mimi yelled but Angel couldn't do anything. April fell against the table and cried her heart out as the other two did the same thing._

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_6:30pm E.S.T._

Mimi stood outside the building. Angel had left the loft with Collins a little earlier because they wanted to go get something or another. She sighed and looked around for April. Was she already inside? Was she with Roger? She had no idea. April had called saying that she wanted to meet outside the building that the protest was going on. Mimi saw Roger walking towards her and she smiled.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey… What's up?"

"Nothing, who are you waiting for?"

"April." Mimi merely said and looked around. Roger smiled and pushed some of his blonde hair away from his face. She noticed that Roger had two earrings, one on each ear. She turned and looked inside the building and saw April, Angel, and Collins standing together.

"Oh, I see them… Come on!" Mimi said as they walked side by side into the protest building. "So you're a rocker?" Mimi questioned reaching up and touching one of his earrings gently. Roger laughed as Mimi removed her hand from his ear.

"Hmmmm?" Mimi asked.

"Not anymore, but I was."

"It's still pretty cool." Mimi said as Roger pointed out where they were. Mimi ran over to Angel yelling her name.

"ANGEL!"

"MIMI!" Angel replied and they two flung their arms around each other like they hadn't seen each other in forever. The lights went dim as a motorcycle was heard. Mimi stood between Roger and April with Angel and Collins standing on the other side of April. One of Mimis arms was linked around April's arm while her other rested in her coat pocket. She glanced at Roger every once and awhile until a brown haired woman stood upon the stage. Mimi looked at Roger.

"Is that Maureen?" She asked dumbly and Roger nodded. She pointed to the woman who was upon the stage.

"Yeah." Their hands lightly brushed against each other and both of them blushed. Mimi pulled her hand away and placed it back in her pocket as the Maureen started to speak.

"_Last night… I had a dream…"_

End of I'll Cover You


	7. Over The Moon

A/N: I love all you guys! Thanks for the reviews! ROCK ON! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! JUST A WARNING, BUT THIS IS THE MOST BORING CHAPTER I'VE EVER MADE... MY FAVORITE CHAPTER WILL BE PROBABLY TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT! Well I'll Cover You was one of my favorites also... Anyways hope you like this chapter and I wonder what April will do to Roger and Mimi's relationship...

I DO NOT OWN RENT! sad face

ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!

April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Over The Moon 

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_6:32pm E.S.T._

"Is that Maureen?" She asked dumbly and Roger nodded. She pointed to woman who was upon the stage.

"Yeah." Their hands lightly brushed against each other and both of them blushed. Mimi pulled her hand away and placed it back in her pocket as Maureen started to speak.

_"Last night, I had a dream… I found myself in a desert called Cyber land. It was hot. My canteen had sprung a leak and I was thirsty. Out of the abyss walked a cow - __Elsie__. I asked if she had anything to drink. She said, "I'm forbidden to produce – milk. In Cyber land, we only drink... Diet Coke." _Maureen spoke into the microphone this time and it echoed. _"Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke, Diet Coke..."_ She moved around the little stage as Joanne did the lights for her.

_"She said, "Only thing to do is jump over the moon." They've closed everything real down... Like barns and troughs and performance spaces… And replaced it all with lies and rules and virtual life…"_ She spoke into the microphone again and it echoed once more._ "Life, life, life… But there is a way out..." _

People were cheering her on and Mimi looked over to see Benny. She hadn't seen him since she broke up with him because she had found out that he was married to Allison. She shook her head and gently tapped April on the shoulder as Maureen went on.

_"Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith. "Only thing to do is jump over the moon." Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith."_ The background voices said the 'leaps of faith' while Maureen sang 'only thing to do is jump over the moon.' April turned her head and looked at where Mimi was looking. She gasped slightly and eyed Mimi.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing right now." Mimi whispered back and looked at Maureen who was still talking.

I gotta get outta here it's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck, being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil, pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse." Maureen inhaled deeply and started again.

"I've gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta…" She kepty throwing her head back and fourth as she said each word. She breathed once more and started up again. _"Gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta, find a way to jump over the moon." _

_"Only thing to do is jump over the moon, leap of faith, leap of faith… Leap of faith, leap of faith." _

_Maureen smiled to the crowd and continued. "Then a little bulldog entered. His name we have learned was Benny. And although he once had principles, he abandoned them to live as a lap dog to a wealthy daughter of the revolution. 1,2,3, "That's bull," he said. "Ever since the cat took up the fiddle that cow's been jumpy, the dish and the spoon were evicted from the table and eloped. She's had trouble with her milk and that moon ever since. Maybe it's a female thing," _Maureen placed her hands against her breast and then let them drop to her side.

_"Cause who'd wanna leave Cyber land anyway? Walls ain't so bad. The dish and the spoon for instance, they're down on their luck, they come knockin' on my doghouse door."_ Maureen continued to mock Benny. _"And I say "Not in my backyard, utensils! Go back to __China__!" Be De Bah!"_ The background voices ended the whole section about Benny.

_"'The only way out is up…" Elsie whispered to me, "A leap of faith. Still thirsty?" PARCHED!" _The TVs behind Maureen lit up and echoed her. _"Parched, parched, parched, parched… "Have some milk." And I lowered myself beneath her swollen udder and I sucked the sweetest milk I had ever tasted. "Climb on board," she said. And as a harvest moon,"_ A moon rose up behind Maureen it was made out of light-bulbs.

_"Rose over Cyber land, we reared back. We sprang into a gallop! Leaping out of orbit! I awoke singing: Leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith, leap of faith. Only thing to do, only thing to do is jump. Only thing to do is jump over the moon, only thing to do is jump over the moon… Over the moon…Over the... Moooooooo…" _Maureen quickly 'moo-ed' and urged everybody else to do the same. _"Moooooooo, moooooooo…"_

Everyone didn't move. Maureen looked around and her eyes settled on Mimi, Mark, Roger, Angel, Collins, and April. She looked at them for help._ "Moo with me… Please sir could you give me a little moo?"_ Maureen questioned Mark and Mark shook his head glaring at Maureen.

Thank god he didn't need to do anything because somebody else did and Maureen turned her attention to them instead. _"Moo yes! Moo… YES! Moo with me! Moooooooo! Moo!"_ Mark turned to Mimi who was starring at Maureen quite interested.

"Don't worry, she's not always like this." Roger stepped into the conversation.

"Yes she is Mark." Mimi giggled as Maureen spoke up again.

_"Yes moo with me! Yes it sounds beautiful! Moo! Let me hear you New York City! Thank you!"_ The music took over the whole building as some people started to fight. It started out with a push from somebody else and then everybody started to join in.

"Please – everybody calm down!" Maureen's voice came over the speakers. "Sir! Don't do that!" Mimi looked around as Angel was getting dragged away from her.

" ANGEL!" Mimi squealed as Roger grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her outside of the building along with April and Collins. Collins had a tight grip of Angel's arm and he pulled her out of the police's mans grip. Roger's hand was still on her arm as he spoke to the group.

"We have to get out of here, before we all get arrested." Roger pulled Mimi and April along with Collins and Angel behind them. "Let's meet them at the Life Café. We'll wait for them there."

Mimi turned her head. "Angel-chica, are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you alright?" April chimed in and Angel nodded.

"Thank girlies, I'm fine… But I did give that stupid police man a taste of my mind." She winked as she motioned to her platform heels. Mimi and April laughed and faced forward again. Mimi didn't even notice that Roger still had a grip on her arm.

"Do you think Maureen and Joanne are alright?" Mimi questioned, not noticing that Mark wasn't with them.

"Yeah, they will be fine as soon as they get out of there." Collins said as he joined hands and Angel. They ended up walking in silence until they were at the front of the Life Café. They stayed outside waiting for Joanne, Maureen, and Mark.

"Has anybody seen Mark?" Mimi questioned.

"No… I don't know where he is." Roger said as Angel and April talked quietly. Mimi had joined arms with Roger, a friendly gesture even though she wished it had meant more. "It's freezing out here; I hope they get here soon." Roger noted and Mimi giggled.

"I'm sorry it's so freezing Mister Fussy-Pants." Mimi teased as Joanne and Maureen turned the corner. Mimi quickly took her arm away from Roger's and hugged Maureen then Joanne.

"I'm Maureen and this is my girlfriend Joanne… You two are...?"

" Mimi and Angel." Mimi introduced as they all shivered. "We should get inside."

"Anybody seen Mark?" Collins asked and Roger shook his head again.

"No – let's wait for him inside." Once they were inside, Maureen pounced on April.

" April – honey! I haven't seen you in FOREVER!" April laughed and hugged her long lost friend.

"Thanks Maureen, it's good to see you too." They all stopped talking as Mark burst through the door grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you alright?" Angel questioned and Mark nodded.

"I'm fine… I have the best news.

End of Over The Moon


	8. La Vie Boheme

A/N: Sorry for the long wait – I am a very busy person right now… I have a play that I'm in and we're performing tomorrow and Friday… So I have to practice for that… Anyways this will get dramatic in the next few chapters – just a warning! So enjoy this chapter and this is my definition of BAGGAGE – is it the same to the movie/play? WHATEVER JUST READ THE STORY! Hehehe…

Baggage 

Definition: Ideas, beliefs, or practices retained from somebody's previous life experiences, especially insofar as they affect a new situation in which they may be no longer relevant or appropriate (_informal_)  
_emotional baggage_

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Review please!

Note: I'm guessing you all know the song 'La Vie Boheme' so I didn't put who said each line – so I hope it's not confusing.

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

La Vie Boheme 

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_7:45pm E.S.T._

"I'm fine… I have the best news." Everybody stared at Mark waiting for him to say something. When he said nothing – Maureen spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Tonight on the eleven o'clock news, the top story will be your protest." Mark pointed to Maureen who had covered her mouth with her hands in a failed attempt to cover her gasping.

"How do you know that?"

"They bought my footage of the riot." Maureen moved towards Mark and kissed him. Her hands were placed on his cheeks. She pulled back, but still stayed close to his face

"How can I ever repay you?" Before Mark could say anything, Joanne stepped in.

"Let the boy buy us dinner."

"Aw Pookie!" Maureen said and tried to kiss Joanne while Mark and the others tried to get a table.

"Oh – oh no! Not tonight, please not tonight." The host said and Mark looked around.

"Why not?"

"Because you sit here all night and never order anything."

"That's a lie!" Mark protested and the host shook his head. Mark thought for a second. "Last week I had a tea…"

"You couldn't pay for it."

"Oh yea…" Mark looked around helplessly at the others until Angel stepped up.

"Well now we can – KAPOW!" She laughed as she walked towards the tables.

"Alright but don't move the tables!"

"Hey let's move these tables together." April said as everybody moved the tables closer together.

"No – no! Don't do that!" The host said, but seeing that it was impossible to stop them, went back to seating other families and couples. Angel and Mimi sat next to each other and Collins sat down on the other side of Angel. Maureen stood up and saw Benny. Mimi tried to hide herself behind the person in front of her.

" Benjamin Coffin the third. Enemy of Avenue A." Benny got up and walked to the tables.

"Look guys, what happened there was not my fault-"

"Go to hell." Maureen said and looked to everybody else.

"So why did Muffy-" Roger started, but Benny cut him off.

" Allison." Roger looked towards Mimi, Angel, and Collins. Collins just laughed and placed his hands out in front of him. Roger looked back up at Benny.

"Come to the show?"

Benny looked at the ground, "There was a death in the family." Angel looked confused; she always was a softie when it came to death. She knew how that was.

_"Who died?" _

_"Our __Akita__." _

_"Evita." _Roger, Angel, and Collins said at the same time. Mimi who had recently heard the story about Angel killing the dog started to laugh as Mark, Roger, Angel, Collins, and April joined in.

_"You make fun - yet I'm the one, attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood, where people piss on your stoop every night? __Bohemia_ _Bohemia__'s… A fallacy in your head… This is __Calcutta_ _Bohemia__ is dead."_ Benny moved away from the table and went back to sit down. Mark followed him making chicken wings and mocking him. When Benny turned around, Mark stopped and stood in front of the tables.

_"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes." _Mark placed his hands on the table._  
_

_"Dies irae – dies illa, Kyrie eleison… Yitgadal v'yitkadash." _Roger and Collins stood up and chanted together.

_"Here she lies; no one knew her worth, the late great daughter of Mother Earth… On these nights when we celebrate the birth. In that little town of __Bethlehem__."_ Mark's body was being passed along the table as he sang.

_"We raise our glass – you bet your ass to…"_ Maureen stood up and mooned Benny and the two men that he was sitting and talking with.

_"La vie Boheme…"_ Mark chanted and looked to everybody else.

_"La vie Boheme!" _The all did the same kind of dance as they sat down. _"La vie Boheme."_ The pointed to Benny.

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To days of inspiration, playing hookey, making something out of nothing."_ Mark sang as the others sang quietly in the background.

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"The need to express – to communicate," _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To going against the grain, going insane, going mad." _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To loving tension, no pension… To more than one dimension." _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To starving for attention, hating convention, hating pretension…" _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"Not to mention of course, hating dear old Mom and Dad." _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To riding your bike, __midday__ past the three-piece suits. _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To fruits – to no absolutes…" _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To absolute – to choice – to the Village Voice…" _

_"La vie Boheme." _

_"To any passing fad… To being an us for once… Instead of an them!"_ Mark finished his whole preaching section and then let go of Maureen who had attached herself to his legs. Everybody else joined in.

_"La vie Boheme – La vie Boheme!"_ Maureen and Joanne were pushed together and were cuddling. Apparently that wasn't okay with the man at Benny's table.

_"Ahem!"_ The man coughed.

Maureen turned her head to look at the man. _"Hey mister, she's my sister." _

_"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad, three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter and one pasta with meatless balls." _The waiter read as he walked around the table. Roger looked confused at Mark.

_"Eww."_

Collins pretended to look hurt and surprised. _"It tastes the same!" _

Mimi giggled,_ "If you close your eyes."_

_"And thirteen orders of fries… Is that it here?" _

_"Wine and beer!"_ Mimi and Angel were standing up on the table, Mimi holding her wine glass in one hand and Angel climbing between her legs.

_"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo. To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou!" _They finished but stayed on the table dancing as Collins and Maureen walked in front of Benny's table. _So much for hiding…_ Mimi thought to herself.

_"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion… Creation, vacation…"_ Collins picked Maureen up as Mark uttered the next two words.

_"Mucho masturbation." _

_"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new."_ Maureen and Collins sang together.

_"To __Sontag__!"_ Collins yelled.

_"To __Sondheim__!" _Angel who was just about to get off of the table, stood back up as she sang.

_"To anything taboo!" _Joanne, Maureen, and two other girls said together. Benny placed his head in his hands as the two people he was sitting next too looked confused and angry at the same time.

_"_ _Ginsberg_ _Dylan_ _Cunningham__ and Cage…"_ Roger and Collins were standing on the table together their arms around each others shoulders.

_" Lenny Bruse."_ Collins said and pointed to Roger.

_" Langston Hughes!"_ Roger said and did a fancy hand gesture to Collins.

_"To the stage!"_ Maureen laid on the end of the table closet to Benny.

_"To Uta, to Buddha Pablo Neruda, too."_ They all sang together.

_"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow… To blow off Auntie Em!"_ Mark and Mimi sang together and did the same hand motions.

_"La vie Boheme!"_ Everybody chanted as Joanne and Maureen kissed.

_"Sisters?"_ The same man who had coughed when Maureen and Joanne were close questioned and they nodded.

_"We're close."_

Everybody moved out of the way to reveal Collins and Angel kissing._ "Brothers!"  
_

_"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman. German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein… Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa Carmina Burana."_ Mark, Mimi, and Angel sang together until everybody else joined in.

_"To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy… Vaclav Havel – The Sex Pistols, ABC!"_ All the Bohemia's did the sign language of 'A, B, and C.'

_"To no shame – never playing the Fame Game…"  
_

_"To marijuana!"_ Somebody yelled and everybody turned around to see just another man saying something. Everybody laughed and continued on.

_"To sodomy, it's between God and me. To S & M!"_

_"Waiter... Waiter... Waiter... Waiter!"_ Benny called and looked around for the waiter who obviously wasn't paying any attention to him and was watching all the Bohemia's.

_"La vie Boheme!"  
_

_"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner... Maureen Johnson, just back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will perform Native American tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello – which she ain't never studied."_ Maureen got off of the table that she had been doing the robot on as Roger came down the table.

_"And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days."_ Everybody laughed – Mark blushed briefly but covered it up by talking about Mimi.

_"And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred."_ Mimi stood up on the bar and performed one of her highly watched dances.

_"And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song."_ Roger started to play the first few measures of Musetta's Waltz before Mark interrupted him._ "That doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz!"_

Collins and one other person helped Angel up on the tables. _" Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub."_ Angel turned and watched as Collins got up on the board. She jumped off the table.

_"And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist – including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words!"_ Collins had erased the specials board and written 'FIGHT AIDS' on it. April smiled as she found herself sitting in the same chair that she had been in the whole night.

She hadn't enjoyed this one bit – she was getting quite annoyed but didn't say anything.

_"Actual reality – act up – fight AIDS!"_ Everybody chanted together. Mimi looked over to April who was talking to Angel about something or another. Then she looked at Roger who was strumming the guitar. She got off the bar and walked over to him.

_"Excuse me – did I do something wrong? I get invited – then ignored all night long…"_ Roger took off his guitar and looked towards the group then into Mimi's eyes.

_"I've been trying – I'm not lying. No one's perfect… I've got baggage." _

_"Life's too short babe, time is flying… I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine." _

_"I should tell you…"_ Roger started but Mimi cut him off.

_"I've got baggage too."_ Mimi offered thinking about April and all her problems and fits and her AIDS…

_"I should tell you…" _

_"Baggage-"_ They started but everybody else cut them off this time.

_"Wine and beer!"_ April's beeper went off and she looked over to Mimi and Roger.

_"AZT break…"_ She said to herself and placed the pill between her lips fast enough to see Roger and Mimi making their way outside.

_What the hell-?_ April thought to herself and waited a couple of minutes before she went to find them. She opened the door to the outside a little bit and saw Mimi and Roger standing in the snow.

_"I should tell you I'm disaster… I forget how to being it…" _

April sat down so they couldn't see her and she watched… She shook her head – Mimi was dead.

End of La Vie Boheme


	9. I Should Tell You

A/N: Okay well my play is going awesome and I have decided to update! Oh yes, well here is the newest chapter and I hope you like it! THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHAPTERS! I love the MimixRoger! Okay well REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

I Should Tell You 

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_8:45pm E.S.T._

_"I should tell you I'm disaster… I forget how to being it." _

April sat down so they couldn't see her and she watched… She shook her head – Mimi was dead.

_"Let's just make this part go faster… I have yet to be in it… I should tell you…" _

_"I should tell you." _Roger crossed his arms across his chest as they walked farther into the alley.

_"I should tell you…" _

_"I should tell you."_ They walked a little farther and Mimi looked up to the sky as the snow fell.

_"I should tell I blew the candle out, just to get back in."_ She let her fingers walk up Roger's arm and linger there for a couple of seconds before she dropped her hand.

_"I'd forgotten how to smile – until your candle burned my skin." _

_"I should tell you." _

_"I should tell you."_ Roger repeated and April almost choked. Roger had never been this sweet to her – why did he like Mimi?

_"I should tell you…"_ Mimi said and they both faced each other, but did nothing. They started to walk again.

_"I should tell you… Well here we go, now we-"_ Their footsteps were forever marked in the snow. They looked at each other every once and a while but mainly their focus was on the ground or the sky, they were waiting for the snow to start.

Mimi looked away. _"Oh no…" _

Roger stopped walking. _"I know – this something is… Here goes." _

_"Here goes." _Mimi repeated and Roger rubbed his hand against hers. She smiled as her other hand rubbed her freezing cold arm.

_"Guess so, it's starting to – who knows..." _

_"Who knows…"_ They stopped and faced each other as they joined hands. Mimi smiled as they both sang together.

_"Who knows where? Whose goes there? Who knows? Here goes?" _They were only inches apart from each other…

_"Trusting desire – starting to learn… Walking through fire without a burn. Clinging a shoulder – a leap begins. Stinging and older, asleep on pins… So here we go now we-"_ They were now walking along the alley way, hands still joined.

_"Oh no…"_ They both stopped due to Roger stopping and looking around – afraid that this was wrong with April being here and her being his ex.

_"I know."_ Mimi sang and they started to walk again.

_"Who knows where? Who goes there? Here goes…"_

Mimi sighed and smiled again, not knowing that April was plotting a way to get her back. _"Here goes… Here goes…" _

Roger looked up to the sky and smiled with Mimi. _"Here goes – here goes… Here goes."_ They both stopped singing and leaned forward capturing each others lips. They broke apart just as the first snowflake fell that night.

"Kiss me – its beginning to snow." Mimi whispered and that's exactly what Roger did.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_9:00pm E.S.T._

April had seen enough, she had left the Life Café and was making her way home in the cold. She ran through the snow upset by everything that had happened. Roger and Mimi being friends was one thing, but them being boyfriend and girlfriend was another. She hated it – she would do her worst to make Mimi disappear from Roger's life. She brushed her red hair out of her face and ran up the stairs of her building. She unlocked the door and slid it open. She looked around for Mimi's stuff. She found it packed up and moved to the pull out couch.

Perfect, it made it easier for her to throw Mimi out. Collins had moved in and now it was time for Mimi to move out. April picked up one of the boxes and pushed it out the door. It hit the wall with a 'thump'. April picked up the next box and kicked it. Something crashed inside of it. Mimi wasn't going to like this at all. She laughed slightly and brushed some of her red hair out of her face again. She pinned it back before pushing all the rest of the boxes out of the room. She looked at the kitchen counters and found something sparkling in the dim light.

Mimi's keys. She laughed and grabbed the keys and ran outside to where the boxes were. She opened one of the boxes and dropped the keys in. She ran back inside of the loft and grabbed a sharpie and a piece of paper. She quickly wrote down a note. Should she kick out Angel also? Angel might cause a problem – but she had done nothing wrong so she couldn't kick Angel out.

April had given Mimi plenty of warning to stay away from Roger, but she just didn't want to listen to her warnings. She shook her head – she would deal with Angel later. She looked over the boxes that had piled up. Mimi had moved everything out of the room that she had recently shared with Angel because of Collins. She had been so willing because she loved Angel like a sister that she never had. Yes of course Mimi had sisters, but Angel was the only good sister that she had. April wouldn't be surprised if Angel and Mimi were related. She read the note over again and decided it was worth it.

She had loved Roger forever and Mimi was getting in the way. She didn't want to deal with this at all. So she shut the door, deciding against all the thoughts of taking the stuff back into to the loft. She locked the door and sat down on the couch. She spotted a carton of strawberry cheesecake that was half eaten. She stuffed it into her house and sipped some of the coffee that was sitting there. She didn't care whose it was – it could be Collins for all she cared – she was just starving from now eating anything at dinner. She then thought back to the note. Had she been too harsh? No, she hadn't, Mimi deserved anything that was coming to her. She repeated the words that she had written down in her head.

_Mimi__ – chica! _

_This is your stuff; please take it to wherever you want because you don't live here anymore. Go back to the hole you crawled out of – and I mean that lovingly of course. I know what you did with __Roger__ and this time I'm not going to forgive you. I gave you plenty of warning and this is what you give me. Go back to __Mexico__ bitch. _

_XOXO _

_April__ – call me when you get a life. _

April laughed to herself, she knew that Mimi wasn't from Mexico but she also knew that Mimi hated it when people told her she was from Mexico. She shook her head that would really get on Mimi's nerves but she didn't care. She stared at the wall for about two hours.

She looked at the clock: _11:00pm E.S.T._ She had stayed in that chair for hours before anyone found her. She never even heard the cries that were let out as Mimi found the boxes and the note.

End of I Should Tell You


	10. La Vie Boheme B

A/N: Sorry, no review replies for awhile – I've been really busy! So sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and here is the newest chapter! I hope you like it! I'll update again when I get the chance…

I DO NOT OWN RENT

Oh yeah and sorry Angel fans for this chapter – if you read it, you'll know what I mean. Don't worry though, Angel will get better!

PLEASE REVIEW!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

La Vie Boheme B

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_9:00pm E.S.T._

"Kiss me – it's beginning to snow." Mimi whispered and that's exactly what Roger did. After he led her inside by wrapping his arm around her shoulders to warm her and opened the door into the life. She brushed off the snow on her shoulders and hair. Then looked at Roger, she reached up and brushed off the snow in his hair. They both stopped what they were doing and leaned forward meeting each other in a kiss.

All the others looked on and clapped. They all knew that they would get together. Mimi and Roger broke apart as Collins and Roger helped Mimi up onto the bar. _"To dance!" _

_"No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection, muscle spasms, chiropractors, short-careers, eating disorders!"_ When Mimi was done, Roger helped her off of the bar and kissed her lightly as Mark jumped up to the bar.

_"Film!"_

_"Adventure, tedium, no family, boring locations, dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money, __Hollywood__ and sleaze!"_ Mark jumped off the bar just as Angel made her way up onto the bar.

_"Music!"_

_"Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation, rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition!"_ Angel jumped off the bar and Maureen and Collins jumped up onto the bar. One on either end of the bar.

_"Anarchy!" _Everybody sang and Mimi looked around for Benny. He was gone – thank god. Her arms were tightly around Roger's neck and his were around her waist. They watched as Maureen and Collins made their way across the bar to meet in the middle.

_"Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions, forcing changes, risk, and danger, making noise and making pleas!"_ Maureen and Collins wrapped their arms around each other as they sang.

_"To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too!"_

_"To me!"_ Maureen shouted as Collins and Angel helped her off the bar before Collins jumped off after her. They walked towards the tables that they had started off at._  
_

_"To me!"_ Mark stepped up on one of the wooden chairs.

_"To me!"_ Angel and Collins said together and they gathered around the tables. Mark, Mimi, Roger, Joanne, and Maureen were all there along with some other people.

_"To you, and you and you, you and you! To people living with, living with, living with… Not dying from disease! Let he among us without sin, be the first to condemn!"_ All seven of them stood upon the tables. Angel and Collins were together, Mimi and Roger were together, and Joanne and Maureen were together. Mark walked around the lovers.

_"La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme! La vie Boheme!"  
_

_"Anyone out of the mainstream?"_ He made his way past Angel and Collins and too Mimi and Roger who were attempting to make-out, but had found that not successful. They danced instead, his arms resting on her stomach, her back towards him.

_"La vie Boheme!" _

_"Is anyone in the mainstream?" _

_"La vie Boheme!" _

_"Anyone alive – with a sex drive?"_ Mark left Mimi and Roger and walked over to Joanne and Maureen who were happy just holding each other.

_"La vie Boheme!" _

_"Tear down the wall… Aren't we all? The opposite of war isn't peace..."_ Joanne broke away from Maureen and looked at Mark who was standing behind her.

_"What is?"_ She questioned and Mark smiled.

_"It's creation!"_ Everybody cheered.

_"La vie Boheme… VIVA, la vie Boheme!"_ They all stopped at the same moment as everybody around them started to cheer. Mimi laughed and kissed Roger and after she pulled away, they both got off the tables and sat down again. Their orders came and everybody started to eat. This time, Mimi was seated next to Roger and Mark was sitting down next to Angel, Collins on the other side of Angel. The next thing that Angel knew it was later in the night.

Say an hour and a half later! They had been sitting around those tables talking and making-out for some people and they hadn't even noticed.

"Collins?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty… Why?"

"I was just wondering." Angel took a sip of her drink and looked around for April.

" Mimi?" Angel questioned her best friend.

"Mmmmm?" She said and broke away from Roger. She looked at Angel – her eyes warning her not to disturb her ever again.

"Where's April?" The question hadn't occurred to her before, she had just thought that April was enjoying herself here and was talking with somebody else. Mimi looked at Angel as she thought this and shrugged.

"I don't know…" She trailed off her eyes searching the room for the redheaded girl. Her eyes landed back on Angel and Angel shrugged. She didn't know where April was either. Angel smiled slightly.

"Shall we?"

"What are you two up too?" Collins questioned as he watched Roger talk to Maureen and Joanne – his arm draped casually around his new girlfriends' chair.

"Don't worry about it Ang, I'll get this one, you'll get the next one."

"You sure?" Angel questioned and Mimi nodded.

"I'll see you at the loft?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there around eleven? You'll be okay – right?"

"Ah yes… The worst thing that could happen to me is – well nothing. You know how New York is, lights everywhere I'll be fine. Roger?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"I'm heading home for the night… I'll see you in the morning?"

"Hopefully." He joked and kissed her quickly. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Were you not listening to anything I just said?"

"I was listening to Maureen?"

"Oh so now Maureen is more important then me?" She teased and he kissed her before she could say anything more. She broke away and smiled.

"I have to get going, I have to find April. Bye everybody!" She said and everybody waved and yelled 'bye' or 'see you chica!' Mimi found it quite interesting though. She kissed Angel on the cheek before giving Roger one last kiss and walking out of the door.

_"Take me out tonight!" _She whispered and ran down the streets clutching her jacket close to herself. She made it to her building in a couple of minutes and ran up the stairs finding boxes in the way of the loft door. She looked around and opened one of the boxes. It was her shirts and skirts. She looked around and went into her pockets and purse searching for her keys.

What had she done with them? She had always been pretty disorganized – but she never thought she would lose her keys… Did she leave them inside?

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She ran her fingers through her curly brown hair and looked around the boxes. Why the hell were all her clothing and belongings outside of the loft? She finally saw the white little paper and picked it up. She read it over carefully.

_Mimi__ – chica! _

_This is your stuff; please take it to wherever you want because you don't live here anymore. Go back to the hole you crawled out of – and I mean that lovingly of course. I know what you did with __Roger__ and this time I'm not going to forgive you. I gave you plenty of warning and this is what you give me. Go back to __Mexico__ bitch. _

_XOXO _

_April__ – call me when you get a life. _

"What the hell! I'm not from Mexico." She shouted and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Not only had she lost a place to live – she lost her friend… April was never going to forgive her, was Roger going to forgive her? What was going to happen? She slid down against the wall and let her sobs escape her body where she wanted to keep them.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 26th 1989_

_11:00pm E.S.T._

Angel and Collins walked hand in hand up the stairs with Mark and Roger trailing along behind them. They all stopped a few feet away from all the boxes. Angel looked strangely at them and then at the loft door. _Mimi__…_ Angel thought as she saw one of Mimi's shirts sticking out of the boxes.

"Mimi?" A sob was heard on the other side of the boxes. Angel let go of Collins and made her way around the boxes. She saw the young nineteen year old girl collapsed against the wall sobbing and crying her heart out. Roger followed Angel and bent down on the other side of Mimi while Angel was sitting in front of Mimi. Roger wrapped his arms tightly around Mimi who invited the comfort with open arms.

"Mimi – what happened?" He questioned and kissed her forehead gently as she handed Angel a crumpled piece of paper.

"What is this?" Angel asked and looked at the note. _What the hell – __Mimi__'s not from __Mexico_Were the first thought that flew through Angel's mind. She looked towards the loft door and fished out her keys. They she quickly opened the door and slid it back. April was sitting in one of the chairs and eating quickly.

"What the hell April?" Angel questioned as she threw the note in April's lap. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing exactly what I'm suppose to do."

"And what is that?"

"Kick Mimi out." Mark and Collins could be heard in the hallway. Mark was soothing Mimi with just saying that this was all a mistake and tomorrow they would be good as new.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Angel was a total different person when she got mad – which was barely ever, now was an exception. Mimi was her best friend and she couldn't let April treat her like that.

"Roger… She hooked up with Roger; I told her over and over again that if she did she would be kicked out. She didn't take my warnings seriously."

"April – she's nineteen! She doesn't know what she's doing."

"I don't care, I told her. I have hurt from losing him every single day and now she's just going off and being a bitch about it? I don't think I'm gonna let it slide."

"April! That's not fair to her; she had no place to go."

"That's her problem."

"You're such a bitch!"

"I can kick you out too!"

Angel stopped for a second. She didn't know why she was doing this. Was it worth? Then she and Collins would have no place to go… She stopped talking and April laughed. April was always right; she knew that Angel wouldn't yell at her if she knew that she was going to be kicked out to the streets.

"That's what I thought." April sat up straighter. "Now go tell that bitch that you're staying here."

"I – I won't – I can't!"

"You can and you will." April said and got up; she stuck out both of her arms and quickly pushed Angel out of the door. Angel walked towards the still sobbing Mimi.

"What – did – she – say – Angel?" Mimi questioned, her words separated, not flowing in one second but each word was said then there was a pause and a sob and the next word would come out of her mouth.

"She said you got what you deserved." Mimi buried her head in Roger's shoulder and cried harder. He didn't say anything, just kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to find a new place… Together right Ang? Best friends forever?" Mimi's voice was muffled and all Angel could do was stand there as Mark, Roger, and Collins watched her.

" Mimi…" Angel sat down on the other side of Mimi. She gently picked up her head and forced Mimi to look at her. "Listen to me."

"You're going to come with me right?" Mimi asked and Angel shook her head slowly.

"I can't."

"What – What are you talking about?"

"I can't just come with you Mimi, I have… I have a life too you know." Angel forced the words out of her mouth. Mimi choked on her sobs and stood up.

"We can still see each other?"

"Why would I ever want to see you again?" Mimi yelled and shook her head and pointed at Angel. "What the hell Angel? Best friends forever my ass! I knew it – I always knew that you loved April better, she was more mature and everything."

"Mimi-chica, that's not how it is."

"Yes it is! It's the only reason that you're not coming with me."

"No – No it's not! I love you Mimi, you're my best friend and like my sister! I would never love April more then you!"

"Then why are you doing this to me? Why are you killing me?"

"Mimi! I don't have any place to go – where are you going to go?"

"Why?" Mimi merely said and Angel shrugged.

"I don't have that much money Mimi, I can't just leave everything behind – I have Collins also you know."

"And I have Roger! What the hell?"

"I can't just leave him behind and move with you anywhere you wanted."

"You can't even support me – my so called best friend can't support me. She said and I quote: _And don't worry sweetie, nothing can tear us apart. You're my best friend, and only best friend!_ Oh god – what a joke."

"Mimi! I'm sorry."

"Leave me the fuck alone, go to April – and I never ever want to see your face ever again." Mimi grabbed something from the boxes and ran down the steps, tears were falling down her face and her heels were clicking against the metal stairs. Roger, Mark, and Collins just stood there while Angel stood up – she wasn't crying – and walked into the loft.

"I'm going to – to bed." She said her voice sounding like she was choking her sobs back. She closed the door slightly and walked away. Mark was the first to speak.

"Let's just have Mimi stay with us for awhile." Mark said and Collins nodded.

"I'll help bring her stuff up."

"I'm going to look for her." Roger decided and they all went in separate directions, not believing what had just happened.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 27th 1989_

_12:00am E.S.T. _

Mimi ran – she ran as far as she could from the man she had bought the powder from. She searched the box and quickly tied up her upper arm. She hated Angel and April for everything – for everything that she was about to do. She got her arm read when a guy came running down the alley.

"Mimi!" She stopped, her ears remembering the familiar tone.

"Roger?" He ran towards her, taking the needle out of her hands and throwing the powder away. He took off the blue strap that she had wrapped around her arms and he threw everything else away.

"Mimi – what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm taking away my pain."

"Your four years clean… You can't go back."

" Roger… Please…" She fell against and started to sob. She hated this; she hated Angel for leaving her. " Angel – she – she's gone… She hates me, I hate her."

Roger leaned against her and kissed the top of her head. "She doesn't hate you."

"It wouldn't matter if she didn't hate me – I hate her."

"Meems."

"I – I – have nowhere to go Rog."

"Come, stay with me and Mark." She looked up, her eyes searching his.

"Are you – are you sure?"

"Yes, everything will be fine."

"Roger – I love you." She mumbled the final part so he couldn't hear her. He held her as she sat on his lap, her head against his shoulder. She fell asleep and Roger quickly picked her up gently and then carried her back to the building.

End of La Vie Boheme B


	11. Seasons of Love B

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I am praying that you also like this chapter – I changed it from the movie/play, so it's going to be a little bit different. THIS IS PROBABLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER (I know that's sad) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

PLEASE REVIEW!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

Seasons of Love B 

(Present Day)

_December 31st 1989_

_1:12pm E.S.T._

Mimi lay on Roger's bed… She hadn't moved for about five days – ever since she got there, all she did was sit down and sulk. She hated her best friend for leaving her and April for kicking her out, but mostly it had been her fault for not leaving Roger alone… But she loved him, so she couldn't help herself.

"Mimi?" Mark's voice floated through the apartment loud enough for Mimi to grab a pillow and cover her ears. He knocked on the door and opened it when there was no response. " Mimi, you have to eat."

"No – go away Mark."

" Mimi…"

"I said go away." She yelled clutching the pillow closer to her head. Mark shrugged and placed the tray of food on the night-stand next to the bed. Before leaving, he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

"Mimi – it's going to be okay. Trust me… I've been in this situation before, anyways when you finally do come out, we have news for you." She turned over and looked at Mark, removing the pillow from her head.

"I'm sorry Mark; I'm just so – so dead ever since Angel left me to fend for myself. I feel like I can't trust anybody."

"It's alright Mimi; you know Roger is worried sick about you." She didn't say anything, she just picked up the food that he had brought her.

"You're a great friend Mark." Mimi finally said and stood up grabbing her plates and walking out of the room. She placed them up on the counter and turned around. She sighed and shook her head. "I just feel so helpless without April and Angel."

" Mimi – you know that Angel is still there for you."

"She left me Mark, she deserted me." Mark shifted his weight from one leg to the other and ran a hand through his short spiked up blonde hair.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Mimi whispered and picked up the plates before dropping them into the sink and washing them. She dried them off as the loft stayed silent. "So what's your big news?" She questioned and placed the dishes back into the cabinets.

"Alexi Darling wants me to do Buzzline because of the protest that was on the news." Mimi turned around and leaned against the counted.

"So then why don't you do it?"

"It's not really my thing."

"Oh look at you Mark – it's not really my thing! That's so funny!"

"But it's not Mimi!"

"Gosh, I had forgotten how funny you were. I'll be back in a couple of hours – do you think that'll be fine for Roger?"

"I think… He probably won't be back until New Years Day."

"Have some faith in him Markie, he's out doing an audition, you should be there supporting him because you're his best friend."

"Look who's talking. You're his girlfriend." Mimi laughed nervously and brushed her long hair out her face.

"Well I was tired." She protested and pointed out the dark bags under her eyes. There were barely any, but she still tried to make him believe her.

"Same here." Mark laughed and turned in the direction of the room. "I'm going out filming… You're welcome to come."

"I'll go with you other time; I'm just going to the park for a little while."

"Sure thing." Mark said and disappeared into his room. She grabbed her jacket and opened the loft door. She walked down the stairs just as Angel came out of the old loft. They stared at each other for awhile before Mimi started moving down the stairs again.

_"In diapers, report cards, in spoke wheels, in speeding tickets…"_ Mimi sang as she tightened her jacket around her skinny body and ran across the street. Angel watched her from the doorway and felt herself starting to cry.

_"In contracts, dollars, in funerals, in births."_ She sang softly before taking off in the other direction. She walked along the streets, her hands at her side, the leather backpack on her back. Collins was at his job and April was somewhere – she hadn't said a word to Angel since the day they kicked Mimi out.

_"In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes…" _All nine Bohemians sang together even though they were all in different places, April and Benny also sang with them.

_"How do you figure a last year on earth?"_

Mimi found herself walking along the streets and she spotted the man that had sold her smack the last time. She shook her head, she had given that up, she couldn't go back to it. She looked around for a familiar face – anything that would keep her mind off of it, but it only got worse. She walked further into the park annoying the glances that the man kept giving her. She then ran into somebody that looked familiar.

_"Figure in love…" _

Roger stood on the stage dealing with the manager of the club. They had given him the gig and he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to tell Mark and Mimi and everybody else. He couldn't wait to just go in there and have them all be so proud of him. He kept smiling; Mimi was going to be so happy… He just knew it. The manager said that he could work Monday through Friday each night and come in on Saturday afternoons. He nodded and kept listening every once and awhile his thoughts went to Mimi.

_"Figure in love." _

April ran, she had no place to go. She felt so tired and so life-less that she shouldn't even be out of the apartment, but she had to find somewhere to go. She couldn't' be locked up with the grieving Angel who had yet to talk to her. She shook her head and got out a cigarette; she quickly lit it and started to smoke. Oh god, she had missed this so much, she hadn't done this since she was Roger. Which was so long ago – she shook her head and saw Mimi and Benny walking together. She dropped the cigarette and quickly stepped on it. She walked in the opposite direction, she didn't need this now.

_"Figure in love – Measure in love…" _

Collins was tired of all of this crap. Angel had been crying since the day that Mimi had left and she wouldn't let him in. She wouldn't even talk – she just sat around waiting for Mimi to return or even call. He graded the last paper before walking out of the building – he was done for the day. He shook his head and picked up his cell phone, maybe he could get something for Angel that might cheer her up. He saw April running along the sidewalks, her purse banging against her left thigh… He thought of chasing after her – but ignored it and started to follow her, not intending to talk to her at all.

_"Seasons of love… Seasons of love…" _

Joanne and Maureen were out together, sitting at a little café on New Years Eve, it was a surprise that anything was even open. They sat in silence; Mark had just found them and told them about April kicking Mimi out and how Angel had told Mimi all this stuff that had hurt Mimi. Maureen had sat there and was shocked because she knew that Angel and Mimi were best friends and thought that nothing could tear them apart. Joanne sighed and took Maureen's hand in her own. They had invited Angel and Mimi to come to lunch with them, but Angel had said that she was only able to come and hadn't explained anything about Mimi. Maureen could feel Mimi's pain and then she looked up and saw Mimi walking with Benny. He was holding onto her arm and they were talking. What was going on?

"Do you see that?" Maureen questioned and pointed to the two.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked and Maureen shrugged. "I thought she was with Roger?"

"I thought she was also – should we pookie?" Joanne shook her head.

"No, we'll ask Mimi later… Maybe it's something about their rent?"

"I have no idea." Maureen shrugged and they looked at the waiter who was just carrying out their food. They would talk later to Mimi and maybe would even go to Benny. They didn't want Benny messing up everything that Roger and Mimi had together. Angel walked into the little café and sat down in the chair that was set out for her.

"Hey everybody."

"Hey Ang, I'm glad that you made it." Maureen said and kissed her cheek.

"I had to get out of the house… I had been locked up for a couple of days."

"Huh?" Joanne merely asked and Angel shrugged it away.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself."

"So Ang… What have you been doing the last couple days? We haven't seen you at the Life or anything." Maureen started and offered Angel a piece of beard. She shook her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets of her red windbreaker.

"Oh you know – same old same old." Angel lied and smiled as Maureen stuffed some of her food into her mouth. Joanne sighed – but said nothing.

"How's April been?" Maureen continued on with her discussion.

"She's being a bitch – I don't really want to talk about it."

The rest of the day at the little café was silent. Joanne quickly paid the bill and they all stood up – usually they would have stayed there for hours talking about nothing and discussing how Mark, Roger, and Collins were. Mimi probably would have been there also giving her share of opinions on the three boys and April. But today was different, they all stood up and said good-bye and Angel walked back towards the building. Maureen sighed and walked along side Joanne.

"What do you think?"

"I think that they have to make-up." Joanne said indicating Mimi and Angel.

"What about April?"

"I have no idea – I mean did you like her before?" Maureen shrugged.

"Not really, she was kinda of a bitch… But around Roger she was the perfect little angel."

"Wow, I guess we should get going – we have to get ready for tonight."

"What are we doing tonight?" Maureen questioned and Joanne laughed.

"We're going out with the group – to celebrate New Years?" Maureen nodded and took Joanne's hand in her own. They walked quickly down the street, they were headed home for a little while before they had to go out and meet with the group

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 31st 1989_

_6:35pm E.S.T._

Mimi stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Roger had yet to come home and now she was alone in the loft. Mark was still out filming and she had just finished talking to Benny over tea. She didn't want to be involved with him, but he had told her about his plan to lock up the loft and she had tried to talk him out of it. He had just said that he would think about it. She applied some of her lipstick and heard the loft door move open. She quickly put down her make-up and walked out of the bathroom. Roger stood in the main room; his guitar was set down on the floor. Mimi ran to him and wrapped her arms quickly around his neck as his arms came around her waist.

"Hey yourself." Roger said and she kissed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing – I just missed you… Am I not allowed to miss you?" She whispered and she released him from her death grip. She still kept her arms loosely around his neck and smiled sweetly.

"Of course you are allowed to miss me… I know I missed you." He kissed her quickly before picking her up and placing her on the couch. He sat down next to her and she leaned against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he sighed.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I got the gig!"

She gasped and turned her body so she could look at him. "Are you serious? Oh my god! Roger I'm so proud of you!"

"Now you can quit your job at the Cat Scratch Club?" Roger suggested and she looked at him puzzled.

"You want me too?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Why not – I don't really like you dancing in front of those men."

"Oh Roger! I can't just quit… You know that it brings in money? I'll think about it okay? But let's not talk about this now – when are you working?"

"Monday through Friday for the nights and Saturdays' in the afternoon."

"Ugh – afternoons?" She winked at him and quickly got up from the couch. "We're meeting the group in about two hours… You alright?"

"Yeah – fine… I'm going to take a shower before we go."

"Okay…" She trailed off and he came towards her and kissed her. She pulled away and turned back to the counter. "Go on Roger Davis – no funny business tonight! It's New Years Eve and we're going out tonight."

"Aw, I thought that could get you."

"Haha, you are too funny." She said sarcastically and pushed him towards the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and disappeared into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. Mimi knew he was suggesting something, but she wasn't up to it today. Mark slid open the loft door and looked at Mimi.

"I'm going to take a shower." Mark said and Mimi turned around just in time to see Mark's hand on that doorknob.

"Mark! Wait – Roger's in the-" Mark had already pushed back the door and a yelp was heard.

"Mark you motherfucker!" Roger's voice filled the whole loft and Mimi cringed as Mark retreated out of the bathroom. Mimi shook her head and laughed.

"I think he was expecting you."

"I know…" Mimi giggled and walked over to the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Roger had a towel tied around his waist and was looking in the mirror. "Looking for me?" She questioned and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was a couple of minutes ago."

"I see that Mark scared you out of your shower."

"Ugh – I don't want to talk about it." She kissed his cheek and then released him and leaned against the sink.

"Aw… Poor baby."

"Mimi!"

"Hmph, I can't have any fun." She sighed and walked out of the room. "I'll be waiting for_ you_ out there." She pointed to the main room and closed the bathroom door behind her. She saw that Mark was watching his video camera and looking at what he filmed.

"Hey Markie – what are you watching?"

"Just some old tapes."

"You want me to watch them with you?"

"If you want…"

"April related?"

"Kinda of, some of them are from when Roger was at a gig and April was there also cheering him on."

"You're making me feel like a horrible girlfriend for not going with him." She teased and shook her head. She sat down on the couch with him and looked at the tape. April was dancing around with Maureen and Benny. She shook her head, April's fiery red-head was longer then she had ever seen it and it was pulled up in a ponytail. Roger was on stage singing and he looked extra hot. She smiled at that thought. The tape ended as Roger's song did.

"That was really nice… But sometimes I think that you should put down the camera and be in it." She grabbed the camera and a new tape. She quickly turned it on and held it in front of her.

"Hello Markie! How do you like the camera on you?"

"Mimi! Give that back, you're going to break it."

"I'm not going to break it! It's New Years Eve Markie, if I broke it… Wait that has nothing to do with anything – that didn't even make sense… Anyways its Mimi here filming for Markie!"

"Mimi!"

"Blah blah blah is all I hear from you Markie."

"Hey Mimi – I have a cookie."

"What's a cookie going to do?"

"I don't know – but if you give the camera back, I'll give you this cookie."

"What kind is it?"

"Chocolate-chip with some mint chocolate-chips and I think it has a little bit of peanut-"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Roger questioned and Mimi spun around the camera still in her hands. She laughed as she still filmed.

"Hey Rog, I'm filming for Markie."

"Why would you do that?" He laughed as Mark snuck up behind Mimi and grabbed the camera from her hands. She screamed as he did and then giggled after Mark had the camera securely in his arms.

"Damn… He must love that camera a lot?" She questioned and wrapped her arms tightly around Roger's neck, but still stood beside him so she could watch Mark and his camera.

"He's had it since he was like ten." Roger said and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Correction Roger, I've it since I was nine and a half."

"Oh god."

"Well I do think that you should respect him by at least knowing the right age that he got it." Mimi commented and smiled.

"Meems…" Roger trailed off as she kissed him.

"God – get a room."

"Shut up Mark Cohen." Was all Mimi said before breaking apart from her boyfriend and opening the loft door as knocks were heard.

"Hey y'all!" Joanne said as she drank a whole bottle of wine as she stood in the doorway. Maureen stood next to her in a leather cat suit.

"I AM CAT WOMAN!"

" Maureen!" Joanne said and leaned against the door frame laughing. Mimi giggled and moved away from the door and into the room.

" Maureen – you make it so hard for me to decide what to wear… I'll never top your outfit now." Mimi teased and Maureen just smiled.

"It's true! I am the fashion queen – bow down young one!"

"I am ready to be taught Master Grasshopper!" Mimi laughed and quickly disappeared behind the doors of Roger and hers bedroom. Maureen looked at everybody else for a couple of minutes before finally realizing what Mimi had said.

"Wait, I'm not a grasshopper."

"So where are we meeting the whole group?" Mark questioned completely ignoring the drama queen's remarks and complaints to Mimi's comment.

"They're meeting us here and then we're walking all together." Maureen explained when she finally got out of her fit. Mimi walked out of the room with blue tights, black skirt, a matching blue top and her regular leopard jacket.

"Ugh, I can just never top Maureen." She winked at Maureen and moved over to Roger and Mark. She looked at Mark who was still holding the camera protectively. "Are you going to bring that with us?"

"Yep!" Mark said confidently and smiled.

"Markie…" She was cut off by another knock at the door. She groaned and moved to get it. She slid open the door and let April, Collins, and Angel in. Everybody stared at each other for a couple of moments.

"Hey-a bitches." Collins greeted all of them and stepped aside as Angel and April walked into the room. Mimi retreated from the door and back to the safety of her boyfriend.

"Hey man!" Mark said happily – for no reason what so ever. Mimi hit his arm lightly and stepped into the comfort of Roger's arms. April winced at this sight and given comfort from Angel who was standing right next to her.

"Let's go I guess." Maureen suggested as she felt the awkwardness rate getting higher and higher. She motioned for everybody to get out of the loft as she was the last one to exit. She quickly slide the door closed and prayed that this night would be an easy one to overcome.

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 31st 1989_

_11:59:50pm E.S.T._

"10!" Angel cried out – she was feeling much better then before, but was still upset that Mimi was ignoring her. She shouldn't have expected that Mimi would probably forgive her by now.

"9!" Maureen yelled at the top of her lungs and wrapped her arm around Joanne's shoulders. Everybody had loosened up since the beginning of the night.

"8!" Mark shouted and held his camera up so he could see everybody and film them without them even noticing. _I am so good! _He thought to himself as Mimi and Roger appeared on the screen.

"7!" Collins wrapped his arm around Angel's waist as they stared at TVs that were behind glass in a shop. They were showing the news and they were counting down.

"6!" April crossed her arms against her chest and looked at everybody else. Everybody else – besides Mark – had somebody to be with. They belonged to somebody else and who did April have? Nobody since her mistakes had taken away the only love of her life.

"5!" Mimi's arms were tightly around Roger's neck as his were around her waist. She couldn't believe that she was even here with the people she hated the most. April and Angel… But she couldn't really hate Angel since they had been friends for way too long, but she didn't really like Angel at this moment.

"4!" Joanne was happy with just staying here with the people so happy. Nobody had fought – but some people hadn't said any words to the other. Like Mimi and Angel… They hadn't said anything to each other nor did Mimi and April… But she couldn't hope for that much peace when something big like kicking Mimi out had just happened.

"3!" Roger tightened his grip around Mimi's waist as he stared at the TV screens behind the glass. He remember four years ago and how April how lied to him and how they couldn't even be together anymore… But did that really matter now? He had Mimi and he loved her more then he could ever love April. He let those thoughts linger before kissing Mimi on the cheek and knowing that this was were he wanted to be.

"2!" All eight Bohemians shouted together – even if they were fighting. Mimi glanced at Angel who was starring at her. Mimi didn't say anything even thought they were pushed together by the crowds that wanted to get by.

"Mimi I-" Angel started but was cut off by everybody else yelling.

"1!" Everybody shouted together. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Mimi and Roger kissed quickly as Joanne popped open a bottle of champagne and passed it around the circle that the group had formed. Mimi released Roger and grabbed the bottle, drinking most of it before giving it back to Joanne. They started to walk away as Mark filmed them.

"Mimi – Mimi give me a New Years Resolution!" Mark shouted over the cheers so Mimi could hear him. She shook her head and laughed.

"I'm giving up my job and going back to school."

"That's great! How about you Roger?"

Roger shook his head. "Finish a song…"

"Yeah – try to finish this year." Roger flipped him off and they walked off together.

"Who are you two suppose to be?"

"Bond, James Bond." Collins said as he linked arms with Angel.

"And Pussy Galore in person!" They both laughed as they veered to the side and walked away, Mark shook his head.

"Very nice!" Maureen and Joanne walked up towards him and Maureen imitated Cat Woman. She laughed and pretended to claw at the camera.

"Well you can take the girl out of Hicksville, but you can't take the Hicksville out of the girl." Maureen stuck her tongue out and they walked along the sidewalk.

"I heard you got a job offer."

"Yeah for that stupid show Buzzline." Mark said and wound up his camera.

"We're going to need an agent!"

"We?" Mark questioned.

"Well I helped you get this offer! I'm the reason you got it!"

"I don't think I'm going to do that show – it's not really me."

"Well… It's nice to dream every once and awhile." Maureen said as she walked along the curb. "Happy New Year!" She screamed as cars passed by the street and just for that night, everything seemed perfect. Mark filmed on and Maureen looked at him.

"I'm tired of you always filming," She grabbed the camera and started to film. "Hey Mark! Happy New Year Markie!"

"Maureen – you're going to break it!"

"Hello Markie!"

"Maureen! This isn't my bar mitzvah!" Mark cried out in a desperate attempt to free his camera from Maureen's grasp. April stood in the background, un-noticed and nobody even cared to talk to her.

-:-

(Present Day)

_January 1st 1990_

_9:00am E.S.T. _

Mimi's arm was linked with Roger's as they stumbled across the pad-locked door. She shrugged and looked to the others. "We're locked out."

"Benny." Roger stated as he looked at the lock. Angel shoved her purse into Collins stomach promoting a groan.

"Hold this honey." She said and walked over to the trashcan near the building. "I saw this once on TV." She emptied the trashcan and moved towards the door.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not… Watch out." She said, noticing that Mimi was leaning against the door. Mimi moved away and grabbed on to Roger's hand. They watched as Angel banged the trashcan against the lock.

"Watch your fingers!" Maureen yelled as Angel hit it one last time before it fell to the ground - broken.

"Now that's my girl!" Collins said and they quickly did a high-five before they joined hands, Collins giving Angel her purse back.

"You've got a full service girl there!" Mark said and smiled. They walked into the building, up the stairs and into their lofts. Roger slid open the door and looked around the empty loft.

"He took all our shit!" Roger said and Mimi sighed. She sat down on the ground and knew what she had to do. She had to talk to Benny and Roger wasn't going to like this at all.

"They took all of our stuff also." Angel said as she entered the loft. Maureen opened the bag of potato chips she was holding and took one out before stuffing it into her mouth. April followed closely behind Collins and Angel.

"What do we do now?" Mark questioned and Maureen thought for a second.

"There's always Buzzline Markie." She shrugged and went back to eating her chips. Mark looked around at his friends all depressed from losing their stuff and knew it was what he had to do.

"That's our only option… I guess…"

"Then you'll do it Mark?"

"Okay Maureen, I'll do it."

"YES! Thank you so much pookie!" She said referring back to the name that she used to call him. Mimi smiled and thought to herself…

_Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to __Benny__ and I pray to god that __Roger__ does not find out. _

End of Seasons of Love B


	12. Take Me or Leave Me

A/N: I'm not too fond of this chapter, so don't hope for anything G-R-E-A-T. XD So I hope you like this chapter and it doesn't have exactly the same lines from the movie/play… So it might be a little confusing? These next couple of chapters are going to be about betrayal between Mimi, Roger, and April… Also between Mimi and Angel's friendship. Mimi will loosen up a little bit later – so I hope you like this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Poll: Would you mind if I brought in a very very minor character?**

**A: No, I wouldn't**

**B: Yes, I would - I can't stand OC!**

**C: Whatever, I don't really care**

**Also: Would you mind if I brought in another song that isn't from Rent?**

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Take Me or Leave Me

(Present Day)

_January 2nd 1990_

_1:30pm E.S.T._

Mimi walked along the sidewalk clutching her jacket to her chest and shaking. She was freezing; she had never really realized how cold the winter was in New York. She had called Benny this morning and was now going to lunch with him to work things out. She walked into the Life Café and sat down at the table that Benny was already sitting at.

"If Roger sees me, you're dead."

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want you to give us our stuff back."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because they're your friends and I am your _ex_-girlfriend!"

"What does that matter?"

" Benny! You know we don't have that kind of money," She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. "And I need my stuff back – please…"

"You know Mimi; I'm not that easy to get too."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, you're the one that wanted to meet up."

"That's only because I_ need_ my stuff back!"

Benny sighed, "What happened to us Mimi?"

"What happened to us? Is that all you can say? There was no _us_!"

"Yes there was Mimi; you just don't want to admit it because you're in love with Roger."

"I am in love with _Roger_." She said and looked around the restaurant. "That is why I'm not getting involved with you. All I want is my stuff back – are you going to give it back or not?"

"I don't know Mimi, I need the rent."

"I don't have it! You know that!" Mimi slammed her hand down onto the table and some people cast awkward glances at her before returning to their meal. "What do you want from me?" She repeated and Benny shrugged.

"I don't know anymore – you're acting like a spoiled brat."

"Stop it! Don't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you anyway I want."

She stopped to think this over. "Please, I'll do anything."

"Come with me – one date and then we're done… You can have all your stuff back and you can go on with your life with Roger."

"I'm seeing somebody else Benny, what do you not understand about that?"

"You said that you'll do anything."

"You're married…"

"You have a boyfriend…" Mimi shrugged what could _one_ date do? She knew that Roger probably wouldn't even find out and she would get the stuff back, so she had to do that. They needed their stuff back; they couldn't live on just sleeping on the floor. She shook her head, she couldn't just wear the clothes that Angel had made them all – well mostly she only made it for Mimi. But Mimi still wasn't talking to her. She shrugged and answered Benny.

"Okay, one date, that's it. Let's go. No guarantees at the end."

"Right, let's go."

-:-

(Present Day)

_January 15th 1990_

_2:44pm E.S.T._

Maureen sat in the office waiting for Mark and Joanne to come out. Joanne had told her to stay here even though it was her idea to go here to pay the rent. She was talking to the nice woman who was sitting behind a desk. She smiled as the woman said something about the jewelry she was wearing.

"It's very pretty." Maureen said and she knew that Joanne was looking at her through the window. They were talking to Alexi Darling.

"It was my grand-mothers, I'm glad that you like it." Maureen touched it gently as she plopped herself on the desk. She sat up straighter as she noticed that Mark and Joanne were done talking to Alexi.

"Well it was nice chatting to you, I have to go." Maureen said and got up as she followed behind Joanne and Mark. "So did you get it?" She questioned even thought she knew already what the answer was.

"Yeah, it's pretty decent…" Joanne didn't say anything and Mark stopped talking. Maureen walked faster and up to Joanne.

"What is your problem?" She questioned.

"You were flirting with that girl!"

"I wasn't – pookie – I was just talking."

"I saw you Maureen."

"What do you want from me?"

"A commitment… To promise to be _mine_ forever." Maureen stopped and looked back at Mark. She smiled.

"Why didn't you just ask?" She said and bent down on one knee, taking a ring off of her finger and placing it on Joanne's. They both smiled and Maureen stood up and kissed her. Mark shook his head and smiled slightly, he was happy for them.

-:-

(Present Day)

_January 30th 1990_

_3:00pm E.S.T._

The news of their engagement had gone well with their parents and the other Bohemians. Mimi had been so excited and wanted to plan everything – of course so did Angel so there was a clash when they assigned who was going to plan one thing. Today though, they were all gathered in a hotel ballroom and were sitting and listening to Joanne's parents.

"We welcome them all into our family." They said and everybody cheered. Maureen smiled and stood up, walking over to get another glass of champagne. Mimi – who was seated on Roger's lap – shook her head; she knew this might cause trouble. She looked at Joanne who was happily chatting away with guests while Maureen was off chatting with some girl.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

"No I'm sorry, I like your jacket." Maureen nodded and downed another glass of champagne.

"Hi." Maureen said very friendly, like she was flirting with the girl. She touched her necklace and made friendly conversation with her until Joanne came over and pulled her away.

"What are you doing?"

"Pookie, I was just being friendly…"

"Please – don't do this today…"

"What, I'm not doing anything."

" Maureen, you were flirting with that girl in rubber…"

"THERE WILL ALWAYS BE A GIRL IN RUBBER FLIRTING WITH ME!" Mimi looked over and poked Roger in the shoulder, she pointed to them – they were fighting again. They all looked over as Maureen started to sing.

_"Every single day, I walk down the street… I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet!" Ever since puberty… Everybody stares at me… Boys – girls, I can't help it baby." _She watched as Joanne walked out of the room and shook her head. She stood up on the table that had the ice sculpture on it and took off her jacket. She placed it around the ice sculptures shoulders and Joanne came back in. _"So be kind and don't lose your mind just remember that I'm your baby!" _

She started to pull up her shirt and Joanne pushed her hand down and took the jacket off of the ice sculpture. _"Take me for what I am who I was meant to be… And if you give a damn take me baby or leave me! Take me baby or leave me!"_ Joanne made her way out of the room and Maureen followed her.

_"A tiger in a cage can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage… Baby – let's have fun! You are the one I choose! Folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight too, baby… So be mine and don't waste my time: crying – 'Honey bear – are you still my baby?'"_ Maureen looked around and saw that Joanne was going up the stairs.

_"Don't you dare!" _

_"Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be… And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me. No way – can I be what I'm not… But hey – don't you want your girl hot? Don't fight – don't lose your head… Cause every nice – who's in your bed? Who's in your bed? Kiss, Pookie."_ Mimi, Roger, Mark, Angel, Collins, and April all followed after them. They stood by the stairs and watched them.

_"It won't work, I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline… I make lists in my sleep. Baby what's my sin? Never quit – I follow through, I hate mess – but I love you… What to do with my impromptu baby? So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies… You've got a prize so don't compromise, you're one lucky baby. Take me for what I am." _Joanne took off her jacket and threw it at Maureen who caught it._  
_

_"A control freak." _Maureen interjected, but Joanne just ignored her._  
_

_"Who I was meant to be!"  
_

_"A snob – yet over-attentive."  
_

_"And if you give a damn…" _

_"A lovable, droll geek…"  
_

_"Take me baby or leave me!"  
_

_"And anal retentive!"  
_

_"That's it!" _They yelled together as they found themselves in the pool room where two men were playing pool. _  
_

_"The straw that breaks my back!"  
_

_"I quit!"  
_

_"Unless you take it back..."_ Joanne started and Maureen shook her head, she wouldn't ever take it back.

_"Women!" _

_"What is it about them?"_ Maureen took a pool stick from one of the men and wrapped her arm around their shoulders. Joanne shook her head and looked away.

_"Can't live – with them – or without them! Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me… Take me baby or leave me!"_ Maureen crawled along the table and was now standing in front of Joanne was pushing her back against the pool table. Maureen stood up and pushed Joanne back.

_"Guess I'm leaving, I'm gone!"_ They both walked different directions and exited the room. Mimi looked to Roger and then to Mark who was standing next to Maureen's parents.

"Maybe now she'll get back together with you." Mrs. Johnson said and all the others laughed as they followed behind one of them.

-:-

(Present Day)

_January 30th 1990_

_5:00pm E.S.T._

"Well that was an interesting day." Mimi said as they walked up the stairs to their loft. Angel, Collins, and April were following along – but Mark, Roger, and Mimi weren't exactly directing conversation towards them. "Do you think they'll get back together?"

"Probably," Mark said and un-locked the door to the loft. "They can't stay mad for that long." They all walked into the loft and looked around as all their stuff was back.

"Hey guys," Mark looked around – amazed. "All our shit's back." Benny stood by a box with a piece of paper held in his hands. Mimi looked shock; he wasn't suppose to be here. Now Roger was going to find out for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Roger questioned.

"I came to end this war."

"What made you change your mind?" Roger asked and looked in his and Mimi's room to find everything back in place. Mimi bit her lip and played with her curly hair.

" Mimi did, actually. We hadn't talked in ages, so we had dinner. Look, I regret the unlucky circumstances-"

"Circumstances? You padlocked our door!" Roger yelled from the bedroom, he shook his head, he couldn't believe what Mimi had done.

"Right, that's why I'm offering a new lease, rent-free."

Mark fished a check out of his pocket and wrote quickly on it. "That won't be needed – here you go, that should cover for a little while."

"Where did you get this?"

"My first paycheck for Buzzline." Mark said proudly and Benny rolled up his piece of paper. Benny moved out of the loft and closed the door behind him without saying anything else. Mimi walked into the room with Roger.

" Roger… Nothing happened, Benny and I… It was two years ago, its over-"

"Whatever." Was all her said before he left her in the room. She slid down against the wall and looked around – tears forming in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't stop them. She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

_"Without you… The ground thaws…" _

End of Take Me or Leave Me


	13. Without You

A/N: Okay, well this chapter isn't that great either, but I thought it would be nice to have a seasonal chapter? It doesn't really relate to the song, but I thought it kinda of would… PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you don't think it's that bad… I'm going to put in the song, but not the character. OH AND THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! YAY!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

PLEASE REVIEW!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.**

Without You 

(Present Day)

_January 30th 1990_

_5:10pm E.S.T._

"Whatever." Was all he said before he left her in the room. She slid down against the wall and looked around – tears forming in her eyes. She tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't stop them. She knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

_"Without you… The ground thaws, the rain falls… The grass grows…" _

-:-

(Present Day)

_February 16th 1990_

_1:23pm E.S.T._

She walked along the sidewalks, not looking at anybody. There she was, the girl who had lost her life, she wandered around the streets and looked at all her friends, happily in the Life Café chatting. She didn't approach them, she didn't even think about it. She looked towards the apartment building and kept walking. Mimi walked towards Benny's house, where Allison was gone; it was just going to be him and her. She shook her head, why had she done this? Mark, Roger, April, and Maureen were the people sitting the Life. She had moved out of the loft and was now living in another building, away from everybody else.

April and Roger were together – or so they say. They got together a couple of days after Roger and Mimi broke up. Mimi had cried as she packed away her things, Mark couldn't even provide her comfort… That day she moved out was the day that she saw Roger and April kissing again, they were back together for sure – that's what she had thought at the time – but they hadn't announced anything official. Angel – was still trying to talk to her, but Mimi wouldn't allow it. She shook her head and knocked on the door – only to be greeted by Benny. He stuck out his hand and she took it, grateful for the only comfort she was going to get.

"Welcome Mimi… To my home."

"Thanks." Was all she said before she entered the huge house where Benny and Allison lived.

_"Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom."_

-:-

(Present Day)

_March 25th 1990 _

_6:00pm E.S.T. _

Mimi sat on the bench that Angel and herself had put April on that first day. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. She placed her head in her hands and cried – for the first time in a long time, she cried. April was in the hospital and it was her fault. All this pain she was causing April was her fault. She shouldn't have done this. She looked around and saw movement in the dark.

"Mimi…" Angel appeared and Mimi tried to dry her tears, but did not succeed. Mimi watched as Angel got out a tissue and sat down next to Mimi. She dried her tears and wrapped an arm tightly around Mimi's shoulders.

"Angel." Mimi choked out and started to sob. Angel had found out about April and Roger. They were – what is the word – back together. Mimi leaned into Angel and found herself sobbing on her chest. It was her fault.

"Mimi… You are my best friend and I'm so sorry." Angel said the words that she had been feeling forever. It only caused Mimi to cry harder.

"Angel – my – best – friend – I – am – so – sorry." She choked on the last words and Angel wrapped her arms tighter around Mimi. "This – is – why – Roger – left – me… I – am – a – failure – and – a – whore." All her words were pronounced as half words, a pause between each word.

"No Mimi, that's not it… He just wants to spend the time he has with April."

"What – is – that – suppose – to – mean?"

"He loves you; he just needs time to realize that you're the on he loves and not April… Mimi, Roger is confused, he saw you with Benny, you saw him with April… I don't know what to say." Mimi buried her head in her best friend's chest and cried even harder.

_"The children play, the stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_April 1st 1990 _

_12:00pm E.S.T. _

Roger kissed April softly and looked around to the rest of the Bohemians. He shook his head and sighed. He walked out of the room and Mimi entered. They stared at each other then turned away. Mimi walked over to April's bed and sat down, she had only visited once since April had been in the hospital.

"Hey Meems…" April's voice was very small, she was weak and lonely. Collins and Angel stood near Mimi. "I am so sorry… I never-"

"April… You didn't have to say anything; I should be the one that is sorry. I should have never taken Roger anyway from you and now here you guys are! You can still get married – you have enough time."

"That is true." April closed her eyes.

"I love you April, you're one of my closest friends…"

"I know, I feel the same way… I acted like such a bitch, I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't worry about it; I was the real bitch…"

"No – Mimi, I was the bitch… I shouldn't have done that." April repeated and gripped her friend's hand. Mimi smiled and sat there chatting with her and catching up on what had happened. She couldn't help but think that ever since she was friends with April again, she was still so sad because her heart only burned for Roger and now… He was gone.

_"The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_May 7th 1990 _

_3:00pm E.S.T. _

"Roger – why won't you talk to me?" Mimi questioned as she entered the loft, Mark had let her in and when she found it empty, she had gone out looking for Roger – who she found very easily and then chased him back here.

"Mimi! It's over, why are you even tracking me down?"

"Please… I really want to work things out." Mimi said and he stared at her.

"There is nothing to work out here, I'm with April, you're with Benny."

"Please Roger, just give me-"

"Get out Mimi."

"Roger-"

"Get out." He repeated and this time she turned around and walked out of the door. She ran down the stairs and into the old apartment that she stayed in. Angel was sitting at the table and Collins was on the couch. They looked at her tear stained face pulled her inside.

_"Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_June 11th 1990 _

_10:00pm E.S.T. _

She sat shivering on the bathtub; she rubbed her arms and kept shivering. She was due to work in a couple of minutes. She kept shivering – she couldn't stop. She had stayed in the rain for too long, she thought that maybe standing in the rain were cure everything, but she was wrong. Roger didn't want her anymore, he didn't want a cheating bitch, even thought she hadn't done anything.

"Mimi – what are you doing?" She heard a voice she hadn't heard in awhile. Mark Cohen's voice. He walked in and looked at her shivering and crying and quickly grabbed a blanket, she brought it around her shoulders and picked her up. He placed her on the couch and looked at her. She was still shivering like mad. He stood up and got her some hot water.

"What did you do? Are you using again?"

"No – no… I was o-out in t-t-the rain." She stuttered and shook her wet hair. He ran over to the bathtub and started the hot water. The bathtub was filled and he picked her up, she dropped the blanket on the floor, and placed her into the hot water. She smiled grateful for such a great friend and he walked away – going to make her something hot to drink. He shook his head; he should have known that Mimi couldn't take care of herself.

_"Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_July 3rd 1990 _

_5:56pm E.S.T. _

She sat on April's bed and was talking very quietly as she slept. Angel sat in the chair making something and then handed Mimi the bottle of nail-polish. Mimi shook it and started to paint April's nails. April slightly opened her eyes.

"Hey guys."

"Hey April, go back to sleep, we're just doing a couple of touch-ups." April laughed and then coughed for a minute. April closed her eyes, totally relaxed and glad that she had Mimi back with her.

"How long do you think she has left?" Mimi questioned and Angel shrugged as she held up the dress that she was working on for April.

"A couple of months… Do you know if Roger is coming today?" Mimi flinched as Angel said that. Angel shook her head. "I mean – do you know if Mark is coming today?"

"I don't know, the last time I talked to him was maybe a month ago." Mimi said and shook her head. Even though she lived downstairs from him – she had moved back into the loft with Angel and Collins – she hadn't talked to Roger or Mark.

"Well – I guess we have nothing to do, but sit here and wait for April to wake up again." Angel sighed and continued to work on the dress.

"I'm going to miss her." Mimi said absently and ran her hand gently down April's arm. She shook her head and then went back to painting her nails.

_"The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_August 19th 1990 _

_12:00am E.S.T. _

Mimi was seated at a chair in front of a mirror and applying her make-up for her show. Angel was with April in the hospital still and said she wasn't going to make it today. She grabbed the pale lip-stick and rolled it over her lips as Benny walked in. She had tears rolling down her cheek as she remembered that Roger had come to her like this one time at her show. She had never even told him that she loved him.

"Hey." Benny said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything as she grabbed his hand and placed it against her as she looked towards the ground, she didn't know what to do anymore. April was dying and Roger was gone, what was there left to live for?

_"The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_October 31st 1990 _

_9:00am E.S.T. _

Angel was greeted by the sounds of the door being unlocked. She shot up in bed and moved out of Collins arms. She walked out to the main room and found Mimi sleeping on the pull-out bed and Roger sitting next to her. He had unlocked the door – somehow – and was now sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see her…"

"Roger – you don't belong here. You should be with April."

"I missed her."

"It's not your place anymore – you're with April remember?" Angel felt horrible telling him to leave, but it was what he deserved. He nodded as he ran his fingers gently around her face and then down her arm and clasping her hand in his own. Angel walked over to Roger and took his hand off of Mimi.

"You don't belong here." She repeated and helped Roger up. "You left her after she tried to explain – there's nothing you can do anymore." She pushed him to the door and closed it behind him. He leaned against the closed door and shook his head.

Angel was right, it wasn't his place to be here – he didn't love Mimi anymore, right?

_"The world revives…" _

_"Colors renew!"  
_

_"But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue…" _

_"Within me blue." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_November 21st 1990 _

_4:34pm E.S.T. _

Mimi sighed and brushed some of April's hair out of her face as she gently eased some food into April's mouth. Her body was failing and it wasn't likely that she would live another four months as predicted. Angel sat by the bed and held April's hand. Roger was standing at the end of the bed. He stared at April who smiled back at him.

"Roger… I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Don't worry about it babe." He said and moved closed to her. Mimi smiled sadly and placed some more food into her mouth.

"You have to eat." She said interrupting their little moment. "I have to go soon – to work, but I'll be back, I promise April." She said and she moved away from the bed, giving the food to Angel. She watched as Roger leaned forward and kissed April. She sighed and walked away, grabbing her purse and everything and then rushing out the door.

She felt tears forming in her eyes, she still wasn't over Roger and she never would be.

_"Without you… Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 1st 1990 _

Sure, she thought that living without Roger – the only one she would ever love – would be hard, but she didn't think it would be this hard. Everyday when she went out with Angel or went to visit April, she thought about how life would have been if she hadn't gone to meet up with Benny, they would have been perfect… Except that she wouldn't have Angel. She sighed and looked around; December was always the slowest month of the year. She hated it more then anything.

"Hey Meems." Mark quickly walked up to Mimi and sat down on the bench. She was in the park and was sipping her coffee. "How's April?"

"Good, why haven't you been to see her?"

"Its way too depressing – I don't know if I can face it."

"Why?" Mimi questioned and Mark looked at the ground. She offered him the coffee, but he shook his head.

"Because I was in love with April." He said sheepishly and then took out his camera. "I'm going to film-"

"You loved April?"

"It was a long time ago, when Roger was still dating her – way before Maureen and everything…"

"You loved her." Mimi stated and sat there in shock.

"Okay – I told you my deepest secret, can I go?" Mark questioned and Mimi nodded.

"Of course." Mimi sipped at her coffee again as she saw Roger past the park – he was looking for Mark. She turned away and looked at the sky promising herself that this time, the tears would not come.

_"Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breathe." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 10th 1990 _

_2:55pm E.S.T. _

"How long does she have Doctor?" Dr. Shay sighed and brushed hair out of her face. Mimi stared at her and let some tears run down her face.

"A couple of days – not too long… I'm so sorry Miss Marquez." Mimi smiled as Dr. Shay moved away from the young girl. She turned around and stood in the doorway of the room. She shrugged as Angel sent her questioning glances.

"A couple of days." April smiled weakly as Mimi walked over. "I'm so sorry April."

"Its okay – I've lived past my time… You know what I mean." April's voice was weaker then ever as she lay there – helpless. Angel stroked her hand gently and sighed. Mimi sat down in the chair that was on the opposite side of Angel.

"I know this isn't how you wanted to go April."

"No, it's not, but you can't always get what you want." April laughed and then lodged into one of her coughing attacks. "Is Roger coming?"

"I'm afraid that he won't be in today, but he's coming later."

"Later… What if there's not later?" April asked Angel and she shrugged.

"Then – I don't know." April smiled and gripped the two girls' hands.

"I love you guys, so much."

_"The mind churns!"  
_

_"The mind churns!"  
_

_"The heart yearns!"  
_

_"The heart yearns!" _

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 12th 1990 _

_8:37pm E.S.T. _

Roger sat by April's bed – everybody else had left, including Mimi. Mimi had insisted on saying, but April knew that she needed her rest. She told her that she would still be here tomorrow and that Mimi should go home and sleep. Angel had to practically drag her away. Roger sighed and remembered those good weeks that they had together – he had given them away, to be stuck here.

"Roger?" He snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"What is it April?" Roger questioned and she smiled.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"My name, say it again." She said as her smile disappeared from her face.

"April."

"I knew it." She said after a little while. He looked at her debating whether or not to ask her what she meant. She answered for him. "You don't really love me the way you love her."

"Her?"

"Mimi."

"April, I don't love her-"

"You love her, Roger stop it… You love her; you were only with me because you wanted to get back at her for hurting you."

"April I-"

"Please… Do me a favor, one last thing before I go…"

"What?"

"Go to Mimi and tell her, she deserves it so much now."

"What…?"

"You love her Roger, please – tell her that." He smiled slightly at April and he could feel tears coming on – he loved April – but not as much as he loved Mimi. The girl that had stole his heart forever.

"I will always love you though."

"I know." Roger replied and leaned forward, kissing April's forehead. "Don't worry April, I will never forget you." He got up and walked out of the room just as April sighed. She turned in her bed and prayed that she had done what was right before crying herself to sleep.

_"The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone. 'Cause I die, without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 19th 1990 _

_7:00am_

"April – honey wake up." Angel cried out as she shook her friends shoulders. She wasn't moving. Mimi backed up in the corner, tears falling down her face. Angel reached out and touched her cold lips and cheeks. She was freezing and gone.

"April… APRIL!" Angel sunk down against the wall as she let go of April's hand. Roger, Mark, Collins, Maureen, and Joanne weren't even here. Mimi looked at April and sighed – the last time she had seen April alive was last night when she came to visit. Mimi buried her head in her knees and started to cry.

"Angel – what do we do now?" Mimi questioned and Angel shrugged.

"Press the button."

"What button?" Mimi sniffled and looked above her head. It was the button that you press to get the nurse. "One second." She said and moved closer to the bed. She leaned forward and kissed April's cheek.

"I will always remember you." She whispered before turning around and pressing the button, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall as tears escaped her eyes.

April was gone.

_"Without you." _

-:-

(Present Day)

_December 25th 1990 _

_3:23pm E.S.T. _

"I am so sorry." Mimi said as she approached Roger. She hadn't talked to him in a long time. Roger backed away and turned away from her. He didn't say anything – she bit her lip in an attempt not to cry again. She walked away from him and went to Angel and Collins. She wrapped her arms around her best friends' waist and cried softly.

"We all miss her, you know that Meems."

"I guess… But I didn't think I would miss her this much…"

"I know…" Angel said soothingly, "I know how it feels honey."

_"Without you."  
_

_"Without you." _

End of Without You


	14. Far Away

A/N: Okay – well this is the chapter that doesn't have a RENT song and has another song. You guys get to vote on this chapter and if you don't like it, then I'll remove it and replace it with another chapter…

**Poll #1: Keep this chapter or not? **

**A) Yes! **

**B) No way! **

**C) I don't really care. **

**Poll #2: Was 'Without You' confusing? (Because I think it confused me XD)**

**A) Yep. **

**B) No. **

**C) Kinda of. **

Please take my polls! Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN RENT OR NICKELBACK'S SONG 'FAR AWAY'!

Please review!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

Summary: Who is April? What if she was still alive? Would Roger and Mimi still fall in love? Would Angel and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would Mimi, Angel, Roger, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out.

Far Away 

(Present Day)

February 7th 1991

_1:34pm E.S.T._

_I can't believe a year has gone by so fast. _Mark thought to himself as he walked down the sidewalks. He sighed and looked around for Mimi. He was suppose to be meeting her at the Life Café.

_I can't believe that __Roger__ is gone._ He had always pushed those thoughts out of his mind when they came – but he couldn't stop the thoughts this time. It was true, Roger _was _gone. He had gone off to Santa Fe after April died.

Of course, Mark had tried to make Roger stay, but he wouldn't. Mimi was still with Benny and for some reason, he didn't care. He stopped caring about her after he found out that she went off with Benny the first time. That's at least what Mark thought when he looked onto the subject. Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets and entered the Life. Mimi was sitting in a corner drinking tea, he waved and walked over. Mimi smiled.

"I'm glad that you could make it, I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me after all of this."

"I would never _not_ want to see you Mimi, you know that." Mimi shrugged.

"Yes, but I was the one that made Roger leave."

"It's not you, it's just that he needed to get away from all of this and figure himself out. I think he'll be back soon." Mimi looked out the window.

"I don't think so… April is gone and he'll probably never want to come back here… What is there left here for him?" Mark flinched at this – he was Roger's beset friend, so Roger would come back to him again? They had been friends since forever; Roger couldn't just forget could he?

"You know Mimi, he still loves you." Mark said after a moment of silence.

"Fat chance – I mean come on Mark, how can he still love me?"

"Because…" Mark trailed off and Mimi glanced at him.

"I told you."

"He loves you Mimi, don't give up. I know that he'll be back."

"I should trust you… You're his best friend." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "But I can't, it's just too hard to believe that he'll come back… After all that I did to him, I hurt him and then he hurt me and then I hurt him again and… I just can't take it anymore – there is not way that Roger is coming back… Thanks anyways Mark."

The rest of the day was sat in silence, Mark got up first – after paying for lunch – he decided that there was nothing left to discuss. Mimi thanked Mark and walked along the streets alone. She knew that Angel and Collins were waiting for her at the apartment, but she didn't want to go there.

Two months – well almost. He had been gone for two months.

_"This time, this place… Misused, mistakes, too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait?"_ She sighed and circled around the neighbor hood – she wondered what Roger was doing now. She knew that she was alone now, she had nobody anymore. She didn't love Benny, she loved Roger and she knew that even in death – he still loved April. She just had a feeling about it.

_"Just one chance, just one breath… Just in case there's just one left, 'cause you know, you know, you know... That I love you, I have loved you all along… And I miss you!"_ Mimi sand and screamed out the last part. She missed him terribly, but she knew that this was all her fault and she should be the one hurting.

_"Been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_ She ran into the man and stared at him, she couldn't go back to using. He checked her out and she made her decision. She wouldn't start up just because her life was in a wreck. She walked away from the man and shook her head, she looked up to the sky and prayed that Roger would come back to her, so she wouldn't have to die lonely.

_"On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand. I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up. 'Cause you know, you know, you know…" _Mimi shouldn't have given up that easily that one time that he had told her to get out of the loft. She should have pursued him longer… Did he still love her? She was sure that she loved him._  
_

_"That I love you; I have loved you all along. And I miss you… Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore."_ Mimi walked into her building – giving up on her own thoughts and walked into her loft. She looked around for Angel or Collins; they seemed to be out for a little while.

_"So far away, been far away for far too long… So far away, been far away for far too long. But you know, you know, you know…"_ She let her tears fall as she walked into the loft. She threw her jacket and keys down and looked around the empty apart. So many images of April always greeting her at the door with something home-made filled her mind. She traced her fingers along the oven and sat herself down in front of it.

"I know you miss April too." She whispered to the oven and looked around again. The loft was so empty – so dead, no life in here since April left. She missed the good times with April and Angel. She missed Roger too much for words.

_"I wanted… I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed… I need to hear you say, that I love you I have loved you all along. And I forgive you… For being away for far too long, so keep breathing. 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go."_ She pushed her hair out of her face and looked out the window. Where was Roger when she needed him? The loft door sounded as it opened.

_"Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it. Hold on to me and, never let me go. Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go, keep breathing… Hold on to me and, never let me go…"_ Mimi finished and stood up as Angel walked into the loft with Collins along behind her.

One look at the tears on her face and Angel was there hugging her best friend to death. "I know you miss him Mimi…" She thought back to how she had pushed Roger out of the loft that one time that he came to see her. Mimi sighed and pushed away from Angel.

"It's okay Angel, I think I'm getting over him." Mimi lied and she knew what she had to do.

-:-

(Present Day)

_February 7th 1991 _

_8:48pm E.S.T. _

Roger – at first – didn't even think of leaving as an option. But then he found out that life would be cheaper and easier if he just left them all behind. He could find a job – which he did – in Santa Fe and then… Well the future would come on its own. The only thing that he couldn't shake from his mind was Mimi and the way that she looked when he had told her that he was leaving.

He thought that she didn't love him anymore and he was sure that he didn't love her at all… But what to do now? He had already made his decision to move away and _forget_ about April's request of him to talk to Mimi, to tell her that he loved her. He had never said it… He had never told her how he felt about her. Mimi had always been the one that cared more about the relationship more then he did… But what did they expect?

That he would tell her all the time that he loved her – when he couldn't even tell April that he loved her when she had said that she would always love him. He shook his head and finished up at the bar that he worked at. He couldn't focus with Mimi floating in and out of his thoughts. Why hadn't he at least told her that he loved her? He could have just said it to her and he hadn't remembered… No, that was stupid; he would remember something that meaningful. He waved to the owner of the bar, Paige, and walked out – his shift was done.

"Have a nice day Roger!" Paige shouted and Roger nodded as he made his way out of the bar. He walked along the streets of Santa Fe remembering what Collins had said about leaving New York for Santa Fe. It wasn't so great here – actually he hated it here and wished he was back with Mimi or April…

But mostly Mimi.

"Roger! You forgot this." Paige yelled and ran over to Roger, throwing him his leather jacket. "I don't get why you wear this anyways. It's burning out here." She gestured to her short skirt and black fishnets. Roger looked at her and got a image of Mimi instead of Julia. He pushed her out of her mind and looked around.

"It's just I need something to remind of where I come from."

"Come from?" Paige questioned and Roger nodded.

"New York – you know that." Paige laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't know that." Paige pushed her blonde hair of her face and turned around to the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow night Roger." She said and walked away. Roger sighed and turned in the opposite direction. Paige was like Mimi and he missed Mimi so much.

But he couldn't go back, he just couldn't. After all he had did to her, he couldn't go and lose his pride… To her, the one that cheated on him for Benny, who she knew they all hated… But he couldn't help thinking about Mimi. Maybe April was right, maybe he did love her.

Then again, maybe April was wrong – maybe Roger was only covering up for the pain that April caused him by being with Mimi… Maybe Roger was just covering up for the pain that Mimi caused him by going out with April again when she was sick. He finally decided what to do.

He loved Mimi – more then anybody else in the world and he had no idea why he was still in Santa Fe… He looked around for the bus station – he was heading home.

-:-

(Present Day)

_February 7th 1991 _

_8:48pm E.S.T. _

Mimi hid in the dark alley way and looked around. Nobody was here; she could get this over with. She started to get her arm ready and then let the needle fall into her arm. She sighed as the pain washed over her. She had gone back… Gone back to being a druggie and she was risking her life and was throwing away everything that April had told her for Roger… She wasn't going to live if she couldn't live life with Roger. She cried after she was done and from then on, she kept doing it… Forgetting about everything – Angel, Mark, Maureen, April, Roger, Collins, Joanne, and Benny – just to let her pain fade away for a little while.

End of Far Away


	15. What You Own

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed! You rock! I hope those who read 'Dance Mark, Dance' liked that story! It's kinda of AU… So yeah, anyways this is 'April Showers Bring May Flowers' so I shouldn't even be talking about that. That chapter is kinda of different from the movie and the ending it also.

Only three more chapters left, so enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Please review!

April Showers Bring May Flowers 

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

What You Own 

--

(Present Day)

_February 10th 1991_

_7:00am E.S.T. _

The last thing that she remembered was piercing her skin with a dirty needle and then passing out in an alley way. She awoke with a start as she found herself lying on a pull-out bed in a loft that looked familiar. She remembered this loft so well – where was she? She sat up and walked around and pushed open one of the doors. She found that it was Mark and Roger's loft. Well… Mark's loft now that Roger had left. She let her fingers make lazy circles on the door frame and then walked off to the kitchen. She looked at the note that was laid out there for her.

_Mimi_

_We **need** to talk; I've gone to Buzzline for awhile… But I'll be back soon. Stay inside. _

_-_ _Mark_

Mimi sighed and knew that she should stay inside the loft, but she couldn't help herself. She had to see Angel – or April's grave… Or do something; she couldn't sit inside all day while she waited for Mark.She grabbed her coat and got out her money, she was going to buy smack again. She couldn't stop now, this was what she wanted. She just wanted her pain to go away. Angel was coming up the stairs when Mimi was exiting the building.

"Hey chica, where were you last night?"

Mimi looked around nervously. "I stayed over Mark's for a little bit."

"What… Why…?" Angel stared at Mimi and laughed. "You like him?"

"Like him? What is that suppose to mean?" Mimi tugged on her jacket sleeve so it covered her arm. "I don't like him as a boyfriend if that's what you mean."

"Where's _our_ Markie anyways?"

"You mean your Markie?" Mimi giggled. "He's at his job. You know… Buzzline?"

"Right, so where are you headed too?"

"Nowhere, just going to walk around."

"Of course… Want me to come?"

"Nah, you shouldn't go out of your way just to keep me company." Angel was shocked when Mimi said that. Usually Mimi always wanted Angel to come wherever she went. Angel stepped towards the door to their loft.

"Well… Then…" Angel shifted nervously. "I guess I'll be inside with Collins… Come back soon chica." Angel opened the door and walked inside, closing it quickly behind her. Mimi sighed and walked down the stairs, she didn't want Angel to know that she was using again. Angel opened up the door again and walked down the stairs slowly, she was going to watch where Mimi was going. Mimi ran along the sidewalks and into the alley next to the Cat Scratch Club, Angel following quietly. The Man was waiting for Mimi there and she handed him the money as he slid the bag of powder in her hand. She turned around to see Angel standing there in the alley.

"Angel… This isn't what you think it is – I…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"What are you doing Mimi?" Mimi shook her head.

"I don't know, I didn't plan on using again… Just that I _loved _him so much… What was I suppose to do?"

"How could you do this to me Mimi? I love you! You are my sister! And you're going to go and use again and kill yourself? Do you know what that does to the people that love you too much?" Angel took a couple steps forward and grabbed the powder out of her hands.

"Angel… Please, I need _it_."

"No you don't Mimi! I can't believe you! Don't do this." Angel threw the powder on the floor. "Don't do this to me."

"I'm sorry." Mimi said and grabbed the bag of powder and walked in the opposite direction of Angel. "I need this."

"Mimi…" Angel cried softly and walked out of the alley.

--

(Present Day)

_February 10th 1991_

_2:19pm E.S.T._

Mark loaded up the Buzzline car and sighed, he hated this job. But it was the only thing that he could do to get money to pay for the loft. His thoughts drifted back to Mimi. Why was she using again? Was it because of Roger?

_"Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day. Dive into work, drive the other way."_

Mark hopped into the passenger seat of the Buzzline truck. The driver nodded to him and sped off.

_"That drip of hurt, that pint of shame… Goes away, just play the game. You're living in America, at the end of the millennium. You're living in America; leave your conscience at the tone. And when you're living in America at the end of the millennium, you're what you own."_

_"The filmmaker cannot see."_

Roger stood by the bus station, ready to leave. He just had his guitar and small bag. He looked around at everybody else waiting. He sighed as the bus rounded the corner.

_"And the songwriter cannot hear."_

Mark stuck his camera out of the window and filmed whatever he could. He passed a young girl that looked like Mimi walking out on the streets, her jacket clutched to her chest. He didn't think anything about it because he knew that Mimi would stay inside – wouldn't she?

_"Yet I see Mimi everywhere."_

Roger couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to Mark, Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, April, Angel, and Collins. He shifted and entered the bus. He sat down and put down his guitar so nobody else would sit there. He had a song in his head and he had to write it down.

_"April's voice is in my ear."_

Mark jumped out of the car once it came to a halt. He took the equipment out and looked around for something to film. He decided on some people in the park that were homeless. God, he hated this show… This job too.

_"Just tighten those shoulders."_

Roger scribbled in his notebook from the loft. It was his lyrics for all of his songs. He tapped the pen to his lips and then continued writing it down. Starting with the title 'Your Eyes'. This song would be for Mimi.

_"Just clench your jaw 'till you frown."_

Mark kept filming as the driver of the truck started yelling at him. "It's time to go!"

"I'm staying here; just tell Alexi that I'm doing some extra work."

The driver grunted, "Fine, but it's not gonna be my fault if you get fired." The driver sped off and Mark wiped some sweat from his brow. He had hated the driver all along. He sat down on the bench and thought about everything. Maybe he should think about his film instead of one for Buzzline.

_"Just don't let go."_

Roger kept writing, he couldn't stop. He knew that this was going to be one of his greatest songs. He practiced a couple of chords and shook his head. Those weren't right. He kept trying the chords as the noise on the bus continued. There were screaming children, but all Roger could think was about April and the promise he had made to her. He knew that this was going to fulfill his promise to her.

_"Or you may drown; you're living in America at the end of the millennium. You're living in America, where it's like the Twilight Zone and when you're living in America at the end of the millennium you're what you own. So I own not a notion, I escape and ape content… I don't own emotion – I rent.."_

Mark entered the loft and found that Mimi was missing. She was nowhere to be found. He ran down to the loft below, hoping the find that Mimi had just moved down there for a little while – seeking comfort from her best friend. He knocked on the door as Collins opened it.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing here?"

"Is Mimi here?" A cry was heard in the background.

"No… Angel found her using again and after that, she hasn't returned."

"I think she's gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Or to Benny…"

"She'll turn up Mark, don't worry about her." Collins offered and Mark nodded as Collins invited him into the loft. He walked over and sat in front of Angel who was crying harder then she ever had.

_"What was it about that night?"_

Mimi ran along the sidewalks, she had nowhere to go. She was a loser for ever returning to drugs. She shouldn't have and now she had lost her best friend forever. Forever… She looked towards Benny's house not even knowing that she had run here. She ran to the front steps and knocked on the door. A girl, Allison, opened the door and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

_"What was it about that night?"_

Roger jumped the last steps of the bus and walked towards the Life Café. Maybe Maureen or Joanne were there? Should he go back so soon and find Mimi and tell her that he loved her? He had no idea what he was doing here anymore. He felt the weight of April's voice making him promise that he would tell Mimi – weighing him down. He shook his head and headed to the Life Café, first he would go here and then he would go back to the loft.

_"Connection – in an isolating age… For once the shadows gave way to light, for once I didn't disengage." _

Joanne and Maureen sat at home doing nothing. After their whole thing at the engagement party, they had made up after April's death. Maureen was sprawled out on the couch reading a magazine when the phone rang. She got up and answered.

"Maureen speaking."

"Maureen, its Mark."

"Hey Markie, what's up?"

"Mimi's using again." Maureen almost dropped the phone. Joanne walked into the room and looked confused at her girlfriend.

"What – how do you know?"

"I found her last night in the alley… She was passed out with a needle and bag of powder next to her. It's just… If you see her, tell her to come back to the loft."

"Of course… We'll be right over."

"Okay." After that they hung up. Joanne was sitting on the counter.

"What is it?"

"Mimi's using again."

_"April – I hear you – I hear it… I see it – I see it… My film!" _

Angel always pitied herself when she was having trouble with Mimi, but now she couldn't. It was all her fault that Mimi was using again… Wasn't it? She had pushed Roger out of the apartment before he could have told her anything to make her feel better. God, it was all her fault. She hated herself for this. Collins sat next to her, just stroking her arm lightly and comforting her. Why did she do that? Now she had lost her best friend… She might be HIV positive and everything that April worked for would be gone.

_"Mimi I see you, I see it – I hear it – I hear it… My song!"_

Roger walked towards the loft and bolted up the stairs. He couldn't believe he was home again. Two months felt like forever and he couldn't wait to just be with Mimi again. He dropped his stuff in the loft and found it empty. He walked up the steps to the roof and found Mark standing near the edge, leaning against the railing. He had his guitar in his hands still and he put it down on the ground and looked at Mark.

_"Alexi… Call me a hypocrite; I need to finish my own film. I quit!"_

Mark had just quit his job and was now working on his own film. He couldn't wait to show it to the rest of the group, but he was worried about Mimi. Where was she? Was she going to get the disease that killed April? He turned around and saw Roger standing there with his guitar at his feet.

_"Dying in America at the end of the millennium. We're dying in America, to come into our own and when you're dying in America… At the end of the millennium you're not alone. I'm not alone… I'm not alone!"_

Mark and Roger threw their arms around each other, Mark was just glad that his best friend was home. Now he had to tell him that Mimi was using again and she had disappeared from sight. They walked down the stairs as Roger explained what it was like in Santa Fe, it was nothing like what Collins had thought it was.

"… It was really dry there and they had all these rocks and boulders-"

"SSSSPPPPEEEEAAAAAKKKK!" Roger grinned as he heard that.

"I can't believe you kept that."

"Of course, I wouldn't even think about changing it."

_"Hey guys, its Benny… I was just wondering if you've heard from Mimi. It's been a couple of hours since Allison found out about Mimi and she kicked her out of the house. Mimi said that she would go back to the loft and I was just checking if she had made it… Alright well, good-bye."_

"Can you believe him?" Roger questioned as anger flowed through his body. He hated that Mimi had gone over to Benny's.

"Roger… Mimi's using again."

"What?"

"Mimi's using again." Mark repeated. "I'm really worried about her, she could die."

"Why didn't you tell me that right away?"

"I was going too… But I don't know."

"I have to look for her." Roger said and grabbed his coat. He would find Mimi.

--

(Present Day)

_March 1st 1991_

_7:34pm E.S.T._

"No sign on Mimi anywhere." Mark commented as Roger fell back into the couch. He hated himself for leaving, Mimi was gone… She probably skipped town and ran off with some guy she found in the bar. It was his entire fault.

"Stop that." Roger said as he kicked his feet up to rest on the coffee table. "I don't want to think about it."

"Sorry, I was just saying." Mark played with the projector and Roger looked up at him.

"What's that for…? Oh! You finished your film."

"Yep, I call it: Today 4 U."

"Touching."

"Right…" Mark ran his hair through his hair. "Collins and Angel are coming up to see it and I think Joanne and Maureen are on their way."

"Hmph, I don't want to watch it."

"What are you talking about?" Mark questioned – partly insulted but he knew why Roger didn't want to watch it.

"If Mimi's in it, I don't want to watch it."

"Rog, you can't just forget everything just because she-"

"Hey bitches!" Collins and Angel entered the room. Angel was still her perky self, but wasn't as 'normal' as she used to be.

"Hey Collins!" Mark said and hugged his friend. He hugged Angel also and then went back to his projector. Collins walked over to the lump on the couch – which was Roger – and sat down next to it.

"It's been a month, just act kinda of happy for us? Mark's finished his first movie! That must make you happy?" Collins questioned and Roger shook his head.

"I'm going to wait in my room." He got up and walked into his room.

"Wait for what?" Collins questioned and Angel shrugged.

"Just let him be." Angel suggested and looked around. "Where are Maureen and Joanne?"

"They're coming, just wait." Mark said and as if on cue, Maureen's voice floated into the apartment.

"Markie! We're here!" Maureen said and pushed open the door. "How are you all?" She asked as she brushed off her soaking wet hair.

"Why are you all wet?" Angel asked and Maureen laughed.

"It's raining outside, you didn't notice?"

"Huh? Oh yeah-"

"Roger!" A familiar voice yelled and everybody rushed over to the window, the voice even made Roger come out of his room. He looked down and even in the rain, her hair soaking wet and her clothing clinging to her thin body, she looked beautiful.

_Mimi._ Was all he thought before he rushed down the fire escape.

End of What You Own


	16. Finale A

A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry that there was a little wait for this chapter, but I couldn't think of a good way to write it and it's very short because the song is really short… xD So I'm sorry that it's short! I'm also sorry that this chapter might seem rushed... Here's a note that I really hope you guys do read:

Please read my friends story (that I did write with her) One Man, Two Lives Destroyed … Read it! LOL! Anyways it's really her story, I just edited it for her and so it would really make me happy if you read it! Pretty please? I'll update faster if you do… LOL! Maybe I will… I don't know… So please read it!

Two more chapters left, so enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Reviews would be nice!

--

April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

Finale A 

--

(Present Day)

_March 1st 1991_

_7:35pm E.S.T._

" Roger!" A familiar voice yelled and everybody rushed over to the window, the even made Roger come out of his room. He looked down and even in the rain, her hair soaking wet and her clothing clinging to her thin body, she looked beautiful.

_Mimi._ Was all he thought before he rushed down the fire escape.

" Roger." She stated and almost fell over, if Roger hadn't been there. He held her against him as the rain pelted down on them. She was crying, even though he couldn't see it, he knew she was crying. He felt like he was going to cry also.

"Where did you go Mimi?"

"I – I was living on the streets for awhile… Then I came here." She laughed slightly and then started to cough, making Roger hold on to her tighter. Her arms looked exactly the same, they didn't look like she had been using again. Mimi's arms loosened a little bit.

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know… I stopped using after Angel saw me, but I knew I couldn't come back." She whimpered. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Meems… She was just worried about you." She stopped breathing for a second and collapsed in Roger's arms. He shook her gently.

" Mimi, Mimi… Wake up." He looked at her and she opened her eyes. He knew that she probably was dying from this rain. She was sick and he could fell it. She started to sing in a soft weak voice as he carried her up the stairs.

_"I should tell you… I should tell you."_ He smiled and opened the loft door as everybody crowded around them.

_"I should tell you, I should tell you."_ He sang back to her and Mimi smiled then turned her head to the side and started coughing.

"There's no room on the couch!" Angel cried and then looked towards the counter. "Let's put her there."

"I'll get the blanket, you get the pillow!" Mark yelled and pointed towards Joanne. Joanne ran and snatched the pillow from the couch. She placed it on the counter as Mark threw the blanket on the counter in an attempt to make the counter softer.

"We need some heat…" Maureen said and looked around; Collins was already on the phone.

"There's no time for that, I'm calling 911." Collins started to curse, "I'm on hold!"

Roger gently placed Mimi down and her head rested back against the pillow. She sighed and looked around at the others almost if telling them that this was okay. Roger ran his fingers through her tangled hair and waited for her to say something. She lay there looking more helpless then ever. Her tangled curls were fanned out around her and she was shivering. Angel looked around for something and then grabbed Collins' coat. She threw it over Mimi who smiled at her. Angel leaned forward and kissed Mimi's forehead. She stood there and Mimi extended her hand, which Angel took happily.

_"I should tell you __Benny__ wasn't any-"_

_"Shhh… I know, I should tell you why I left, it wasn't 'cause I didn't-" _

_"I know… I should tell you."_ She gripped Angel's hand causing Angel to place a hand on Mimi's shoulder.

_"I should tell you." _

_"I should tell you… I love you."_ There, she had said it, she had said that she loved him and she meant it. She would never take it back, even when the thought of April passed in her mind. She looked around as everything and everybody got blurry. She closed her eyes and started to cough, Roger's voice invaded in her mind.

_"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar… Hold on there's something you should hear, it isn't much, but it took all year."_ He left her side for a second then came back; she had no idea what he was doing. She just lay back and relaxed for a second. Angel gripped her hand tighter and she could sense that Angel was starting to cry. Mimi heard the first few chords of a song.

_"Your eyes… As we said our good-byes..." _

End of Finale A


	17. Your Eyes

A/N: Okay! Here is the newest newest chapter and I hope you enjoy it! The last chapter is going to be pretty long! I can't believe that this story is almost done! One more chapter and then it's over! Can you believe it? Okay, well thanks to all of my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short, but the song is so short that the chapter can't be any longer!

Love to all of you for sticking with me for this story – I'm just saying because if I forget on the last authors' note, then you'll know that I already said it! HEHE!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

**I have decided to dedicate this story too: AngelxCollins, Katie 05, angel718, and Linwe-Amari **

Thanks for the reviews! This story is for all of you!

Oh and PS reviews would be _nice_… Haha!

--

April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary: Who is ** **April****? What if she was still alive? Would ** **Roger**** and ** **Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ** **Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ** **Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

Your Eyes 

--

(Present Day)

_March 1st 1991_

_8:00pm E.S.T._

_"Your eyes… As we said our good-byes… Can't get them out of my mind." _ Mimi reached up and gently ran her finger through his hair, he smiled slightly and continued. Mimi let her hand drop to the side.

_"And I find I can't hide, from your eyes… The ones that took me by surprise."_ Mimi smiled and gripped Angel's hand again. She closed her eyes and listened, trying not to cough in the middle of the song. He strummed the chords – like he was singing her to sleep.

_"The night you came into my life, where there's moonlight I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away, when I'm longing so to hold you."_

Mimi thought back to the day when she had asked him to light her candle. She sighed as her thoughts drifted to April and how she'd never see her again. Mimi felt a tear fall down her face. She felt Angel's hand gliding over her face and wiping it off. Mimi placed her other hand over Angel's and she could sense that Angel was smiling.

_"Now I'd die for one more day… 'Cause there's something, I should have told you, yes there's something… I should have told you." _

Mark stood on watching them, he moved closer to where Mimi was located and gently placed a hand on her forehead. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. She let her right hand let go of Angels' hand and placed it over Marks'. Soon the whole group was crowding around her.

_"When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along and before this song dies, I should tell you… I should tell you, I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes."_ There, he had said it. He loved her and he knew that he wasn't going to take it back. He loved her too much.

Mimi listened as the song flew away from her. She closed her eyes and felt herself flying away with the song. She walked towards the warmest light she had ever felt in her lifetime – which wasn't that long. She looked around and saw that there was a familiar figure standing in the tunnel. The figure had fiery red hair and was wearing a simply white dress. She stood with her hands on her hips and was smiling. Mimi squealed and ran towards her.

" April!"

--

_"_ _Mimi__!" _ Roger moved everybody else's hands off of her and brought her towards him. He clutched her against him. He whimpered as if he was helpless to bring her back – which he was. Angel started to cry and she buried her head down on the blanket that Mimi had just been on. Mimi had stopped breathing – she was gone.

"I can't believe it… She's gone." Roger said and let her fall down against the blanket again.

"No… No, she can't be gone – Roger, you must be wrong."

" Angel! I'm not wrong."

"She can't be gone." Maureen mumbled and pressed a hand against her neck. "There's no pulse."

"Oh my god." Angel remarked and placed her head on Mimi's stomach. "It can't be." Everybody looked around and then saw that she wasn't going to wake up.

"No…" Joanne whispered and then as if on cue, Mimi's fingers started to move and then she started to cough. She sat up quickly and then fell down again. " Mimi." She looked up at Roger and smiled.

"I was heading… Towards this warm white light." Mimi looked over at Angel. "And I swear April was there, and she said: Turn around girlfriend and listen to that boys' song." She leaned her head against Rogers' and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Roger replied, not even thinking about it. Mimi reached out and grabbed his hand then grabbed Angels' who was crying. She let go of Angels' hand and reached out of pulled her towards her body. Angel wrapped her arms tightly around Mimi's waist and smiled.

"My best friend." Angel muttered and Mimi smiled.

"My best friend." She repeated and Mark walked over to his projector.

_"There is no future… There is no past."_

End of Your Eyes


	18. Finale B

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock my life! This is the end! Can you believe it? This story has gone by so fast and – oh my god! It's the end of the story! AH! I can't believe it! Reviews would be nice for the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Sorry this chapter couldn't be longer, I wish it could – but I can't think of anything else to write… LOL! xD So please forgive me! Not my best chapter, but who cares? LOL JK! Enjoy this last chapter! See you all later! But don't worry, I will be back with more RENT stories! More AngelxCollins, MimixRoger, MarkxMaureen, and maybe even some JoannexMaureen! So this isn't goodbye, it's a see you later! xD You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN RENT!

Please review!

Have a nice day :o)

April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Summary: Who is ****April****? What if she was still alive? Would ****Roger**** and ****Mimi**** still fall in love? Would ****Angel**** and Collins still meet the same way? How would the plot of the movie/play change? Would ****Mimi** **Angel** **Roger****, and Collins still have AIDS? Read to find out. **

Finale B

--

(Present Day)

_March 1st 1991_

_8:12pm E.S.T._

"My best friend." Angel muttered and Mimi smiled.

"My best friend." She repeated and Mark walked over to his projector.

_"There is no future… There is no past." _

Roger chimed in, _"Thank god this moment's not the last."_ He reached forward and grabbed Mimi's free hand. He squeezed it and kissed her cheek. She smiled brightly.

_"There's only us, there's only this. Forget regret, or life is yours to miss."_ Mimi rested her head on his shoulder as everybody sang with them. Angel was still at her side, staying safe and not letting her go. She thought that Mimi might disappear if she did let go. Mark stood up and played the projector.

_"No other road, no other way… No day but today." _

The first scene, Roger and April. Together. Standing together talking about Roger's band. Mimi looked over at Roger and kissed his cheek. April was smoking a cigarette and was laughing. Roger was doing the same, just not smoking. They both looked over to Mark and Roger gave him a thumbs up and April waved sweetly. It cut to the next scene.

_"I can't control my destiny, I trust my soul… My only goal is just too me." _

Maureen and Joanne, sitting in the taping room that Mark had set up. They were talking – like Roger and April had been. Maureen moved forward and kissed Joanne lightly. They both looked over to the camera and started laughing. Soon Mark was pulled into the scene and Maureen kissed his cheek. Leaving the three laughing friends, the scene cut to the next one.

_"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" _

Angel and Mimi standing on the street talking. Mimi was pointing over to Roger and Collins and whispering something. She looked over at Mark and flipped him off. Angel giggled and waved at the camera. Mimi said something to Angel – causing her to grin ear to ear. She ran over to Collins and said something. Two minutes later, Angel threw a water-balloon at the camera. Laughing, all four of them ran away. Cut to next scene.

_"Without you… The hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats… Life goes on, but I'm gone." _

April in the hospital, she was talking to the nurse. Mimi was sitting on her bed while Angel was sitting in a chair by her side. Roger was standing at the end of the bed and Maureen and Joanne were standing by the window. April smiled and took something from the nurse. She explained to everybody what it was and then looked at the camera. She said something and then it cut to the next scene.

_"There's only now, there's only here… Give in to love or live in fear. No other path, no other way."_

La Vie Boheme! Mark dancing on the table – something that Roger had filmed. Mark laughed at this when he saw it, even though he already knew it was coming. He hadn't been in many of the recordings, but had found one that fit this one. He smiled as the scene went to rest of the group doing a certain hand motion. Then to Mimi dancing on the bar.

_"Cause I die without you."_

A close up on Roger Davis. He had his guitar in his lap and was strumming some chords. He had a notebook besides him and was scribbling down some words. He looked at the camera and flipped it off. The camera cut to the next scene.

_"No day but today."_

Close up on Mimi Marquez – standing in the middle of a blank room. She was wearing a leopard print jacket, scarf, and a hat. A bag was at her side and she was smiling. This was her usual wear. She fixed her hat and then stood there.

_"I die without you."_

Close up on Benjamin Coffin the Third. He was sitting on the loft fire escape. He had a contract in his hand and he was smiling. Then it went to the street where people were all watching Benny and Mark. Cut to black.

_"No day but today."_

Angel Dumott-Schunard. First out of drag – in jeans and wind-breaker. Mimi ran into the room and jumped on her back. They laughed as Mimi tumbled to the ground. She rolled back and forth, she couldn't control her laughter. Then Angel was in drag and she was prancing around the room, she had her drum-sticks and she started drumming. This time, Collins came into the room and kissed her cheek.

_"I die without you."_

Thomas Collins. Sitting in the bar drinking, then his face was somber and he was smiling. No one else was around and he was just sitting there as Mark filmed on. Close up on his face and then nothing – blank.

_"No day but today."_

Maureen Johnson. The drama queen on stage – during her protest and then in the Life Café standing on the table. She was dancing around and was laughing. Then to her newest broad-way gig. She was going to be the lead and she was on stage practicing her scenes with her co-star.

_"I die without you."_

Joanne Jefferson. She was sitting at her desk working. She looked up at the camera and gave a shy smile. Maureen was sitting on the desk singing or talking – or doing something or another. Joanne laughed and then pointed out the window to the rainbow. Maureen stopped talking or whatever she was doing and started starring at the rainbow. Joanne gave a wink to the camera.

_"No day but today."_

Mark Cohen. Mimi had filmed this one. It was when she had stolen his camera and he was telling her to turn the camera off. He held up the cookie that he was going to give her and you saw the camera move up and down from her laughter. She grabbed the cookie and then Roger came out, causing the camera to shut off.

_"I die without you."_

Then all of them together. They were all sitting close, Mimi on Rogers' lap, Angel and Collins sitting snug on the couch. Joanne was sitting next to Maureen who was sitting on the armrest the couch. Mark was reading a book and looked at the camera. He said something that looked like he was saying: " BENNY!" Everybody started laughing and Mark blushed.

_"No day but today."_

New Years Eve. Everybody drinking champagne and laughing. Nothing went wrong that night; everybody seemed to be completely and utterly happy.

_"I die without you."_

Last scene: April sitting in the blank room. She adjusted her shrug and held up a letter. She put it down on the ground and then sat there, tapping her fingers on her arm. Smiling – the film ended.

_"No day but today."_

Mimi rested her head on Rogers' shoulder and Roger rested his head on top of hers. Maureen clutched Joanne's' hand and smiled. Collins had his arm around both Mark and Angel. And together, they all sang.

_"NO DAY BUT TODAY!"_

--

(Present Day)

_December 19th 1992_

_3:48pm E.S.T._

"Roger Davis! You idiot!" Mimi Marquez squealed as she opened the small jewelry box. "You are such an idiot." She was crying.

"Mimi Marquez – will you marry me?"

"Of course you dumb-ass!" She kissed him and everybody started to clap. She broke away and giggled. "You all knew about this, didn't you?"

"Of course sweetie, but it wouldn't have been a surprise if you'd known!" Angel cheered and clapped her hands together. "We should celebrate!"

"Yeah! We should!" Maureen said as she drained her wine. "I could go to the liquor store and get us more alcohol!"

"Maureen, we don't need anymore." Joanne insisted.

"But it's all gone!" Maureen whined and pouted.

"Yeah it is Mo, because you drank it all." Mark pointed out and Maureen hit him gently.

"Shut up, that's not true."

"Uh Reen, it is true." Mimi commented and Maureen crossed her arms across her chest.

"You guys are so critical!" Mimi stood up from her seat on the couch and excused herself. She watched from a distance as everybody started laughing and pulled out one of the old board games.

"Meems! Are you coming?" Roger called to her and ran up to her. He kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly.

"You play the first round and I'll come join you." She grabbed her coat, "I need to go talk to someone."

"Okay, but don't get hurt."

"Don't worry babe, I won't." She kissed him and then walked out of the loft with a wave. She tied her jacket shut and then sighed. She felt the folded paper that was in her pocket as she walked towards the cemetery. She walked through it and found the grave.

Aprils' grave.

She sighed again and placed the note on the grave. She kissed her fingertips and gently touched the grave-stone before she walked out of the cemetery. The wind blowing at her hair and her skirt moving with it.

_April – love, _

_You will never understand how much I miss you… You were – are one of my best friends and I will never forget you. Ever since I last saw you, I felt like we will always have a connection even though you're gone from this world. We'll be together soon April, just you wait. Angel and Collins have been great, they have everything going for them and I know they're going to be together for the rest of their lives. Mark… Well he's Mark, what can I say? He's the best friend a girl can have, he's always there for Roger and I. That brings us to Roger and I. We're going to get married soon April and I hope that doesn't bother you. I know that he will always love you and I could never replace you, but he also loves me. So please don't be angry. I have so much to tell you and yet this letter is so short. I know you're watching over me and everybody else and I can't wait to see you again. Here's something that I need to tell you – I'm pregnant… God, I can't believe I just wrote that. I haven't even told Roger yet, but I guess I'm planning too. You are missed so much; we have a picture of you in our loft! We love you April! This isn't good-bye; this is a see-you later. _

_Love, _

_Mimi-chica _

_PS. Best friends for life and forever – death cannot separate us. It only makes our bond stronger. _

-The End-


End file.
